Assassin's Creed: Maelstorm
by Czar Joseph
Summary: Neglected by his family and people around him in favor of his twin sister. One day Naruto went out the village and wandered around the woods until he found the a small cave. When he entered to the cave he found something and an incident happen that changes him. Naruto will became a man with the eyes of the Eagle. Powerful/Smart Naruto. - Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.
1. Ch 1: Prologue & Becoming an Assassin

Chapter 01: Prologue & Becoming an Assassin

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters & Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my 4th Story and My very own FIRST Assassin's Creed Xover. Since I maybe like all the AC series since I like Edward Kenway. So if I can made Naruto an Assassin instead a Templar. So it's Naruto decide. And even I will had all the series.<strong>

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**"Summon/Demon"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Pre-Prologue)<strong>

**(AC: Rogue OST: I Am Shay Patrick Cormac - Starts)**

...Stay my blade of the flesh of the innocent...

...Hide in plain sight...

...Never compromised the Assassin Brotherhood...

...There are the tenets of the Creed. The principles I used to live by...

...I was a young child then. The Eight years to be a Ninja was about to begin. I could not imagined what the future had in stored for me...

...Nor the cost I would choose to bear...

...My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...or should I say...Naruto Altair Cormac. This is my story...

...As a Ninja...No...Not a Templar...I am an Assassin...the blade of the eagle...

...This is my Creed...my new own Nindo...

**(AC: Rogue OST: ****I Am Shay Patrick Cormac - Ended)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

We find an eight years old girl with blood red hair with blonde around the edge jumping up and down with joy because she had just perfected a very hard jutsu.

"Alright I did it! Did you see me daddy?" The girl asked a man with spiky blonde hair that had two bangs hanging on each side of his face.

"Yes I did Naruko very good!" The man said praising his daughter as a woman with blood red hair came out.

"Come on you two let's go get some ramen." She said. This got a cheer from Naruko and the family walked into the house. What they failed to notice was a blonde haired boy that was the same age as the girl that just left; he had vibrant blue eyes just like his "father", in fact one would have to be blind not to see the resemblance, the only difference was the length of his hair and the three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. This boy was Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the container of the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He didn't hated just didn't trust his "family" because they always chose Naruko over him and it got to the point where the only time he ever showed his face around the house was at breakfast and at dinner. He asked his godparents to train him but they didn't care about him but only her sister even Kakashi the last surviving member of Team Minato ignored him. But all that change after that incident happened

**==Flashback Started (3 years ago)==**

5 years old Naruto was walking around the village and most of the villagers ignore him since none of them knew about him. Only few people know him but he didn't bother much. So he decided to explore outside the village and went to the forest. When he started to wandered around the forest he reaches a small cave. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to go inside. He continues to go forward until he saw something that caught his interest.

In the center of the cave there was a orb on the pedestal that was gold with silver markings Naruto looks at the writing carefully then the orb, as he was about to touching it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked in confused and touch the orb suddenly the orb started to glow bright and that force him to cover his eyes. Slowly the light faded away and Naruto finally opened his eyes and found himself in new area. The place was beautiful where the sky was so clear and was in the middle of the field but he saw a house from a far distance.

"Hello little one what are you doing here?" A voice said. Naruto turns around to see a beautiful young woman. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a simple dark purple dress with a hood and a tie, also a arm guards and greaves. Before Naruto could respond another voice interrupted them.

"Hope!" A voice called Naruto saw a brown hair man with his short hair tied into a small ponytail, he wore a black and red outfit with a symbol of a Red cross strapped to the harness on his chest like a buckle walking towards them. **(AN: Since Shay is still a Templar when he killed her. So it will be a good idea.)**

"Shay." Hope said and the Shay stops in beside her and was about to talk when he suddenly notice Naruto.

"Hello there." Shay said as he approaches him and kneel down to his level. Naruto just wave shyly at him.

"Who are you lad?" Shay asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself and Shay stands up.

"Names's Shay, Shay Patrick Cormac and this woman here is Hope Jensen." Shay introduce and Hope just smiled at Naruto.

"Anyway what are you doing or should I say how did you get here, lad?" Shay asked and Naruto just tilted his head to side with confused look on his face.

Naruto started to explain what happen after he was done the two were surprised by this. Shay approaches Hope and whispered.

"Hope do you think that he's the one. In our dreams?" Hope then whispered to him.

"I think remember the dream that we were having and someone told us about a prophecy that someone will show up through Piece of Eden and destined to save the world and bring peace to this world." Hope whispered and Shay nodded at her then they turned back their attention to Naruto.

"Umm, do you any of you know how will I return home?" Naruto asked and the two nodded at him.

"Yes Naruto but first there something you need to know." Shay said and Naruto nodded at him and asked. "Naruto, the reason that you brought here is because of a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Naruto asked confused and Shay and Hope nodded at him.

"Yes, the Prophecy told us that one day when someone will appear here through the Piece of Eden someone will touch it, the apple you touch, is the one that will save the world and bring peace to this world." Hope said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confused and the two adults sighs but just nodded at each other. They knew that Naruto was too young to know these things.

"Anyway, we wanted to say that reason that you're here is because you are going to be trained by us." Shay stated and Naruto eyes widen in shock and then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Alright I'm finally going to be train!" Naruto shouted happily while the two look at him confused.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Hope asked and Naruto suddenly had a sad look on his face and the two heroes frown at this.

"Naruto what's wrong, lad?" Shay asked and Naruto started to tell his story. He told on how his parents ignored him even the people close to his family ignored him and they only focused on his twin sister. When he was done telling his story the two just felt sorry for Naruto for being neglected and disappointment to his family and people around him.

Shay place a hand on Naruto shoulder and Naruto look up to see that Shay was smiling at him.

"Don't worry Naruto once we're done training you. You will be strongest hero that they will ever see." Shirou said and Naruto look at him with wide eyes then look at Hope who nodded at him with smile on her face. Naruto grinned and nodded at them.

"So...which path you choose?" Hope asked.

"Hai!" Naruto chirped happily and the three of them walk towards the house and for Naruto to start his training.

"Choose?" Naruto confused.

"Choose between the Assassin...or the Templar." Shay proclaimed. "So which path you take?"

"What are those two?"

"Well..." As Shay is about told stories about the history of the Assassins and Templar, since its wage war endlessly since the assassins like Altair and Ezio and Edward Kenway's history while Shay did betrayed their creed for their mistakes they made. So he did joined the Templars to stop Achilles. Since he killed his mentors and Hope. So with their story ended which made Naruto nod for what path he choose.

"I'll choose..."

**==Flashback ended==**

Ever since Naruto then Naruto was training none stop and was enjoying his life with Hope and Shay. Since they're learned from the mentor on each test.

Shay thought him the basics such as swords and dagger combo unlike katanas and wakizashi, navigating ships like his Morrigan, rope darts and two flintlocks then started to teach about freerunning, making poisons and other items and includes hunting that he know that he learn when he become an Assassin while Hope thought him pick-pocking, cunning, shrewd, medicine, medical and calculating, able to formulate an efficient plan in a brief period of time and apply it with efficiency.

Shay taught him his skills and using a air rifle since he was an gunner. Hope teaches him to stealth and battle tactics. The two were really surprised that Naruto was able absorb everything like a sponge. He was a prodigy when came to battle.

The two really pushed him to his limit until he would fall. The two were surprised on Naruto by his fighting spirit and drive to become strong. Both an Assassin and an Templar were proud seeing this and believe that he would be able to become a revolutionary.

Also Naruto picked some of Hope hobby such as learning to cook, sewing and other skills. Sometimes Naruto would cook for the two and they were surprised that Naruto was very good at cooking. The three bonded like family and Naruto was really happy but sadden that he would be leaving soon. Naruto learned on Shay and Hope previously life were, He was inspired by Shay and Hope's stories and wanted to become like an Assassin or an Templar.

**==20 years later==**

Naruto who was now 25 years old he was a splitting image of Minato, but his hair is now longer and tied to a short ponytail, the only exception was the whisker mark. He was wearing the an outfit like Shay, when he was an Assassin. He was facing Shay and Hope who small smile on their face.

"Naruto, our mission is done your training is complete." Hope stated and Naruto just nodded at them. He knew that this day would come and he would be going back to the elemental nation. Shay and Hope explained about the place that time in the elemental nation will pause so he won't need to worry about anything.

"Naruto there are few things that you need to know before you leave, lad." Shirou said and Naruto look at him with confused look.

"What is it, father Shay?" Naruto asked since he will address Shay as his own father.

"When you returned...you will had your skills still intact when you possessed the apple until you gain a gift." Shay said.

"What sort of gift?" Naruto asked and Hope answered.

"You gain ability to see things of what you saw like Shay...since this 'gift' unlike Edward Kenway had that ability." Hope explained..

"Your ability to see things like an eagle that see everything. Your gift will be released at once when the time is right the only problem is that your body will become a kid again when you return to your world." Shay said and Naruto just nod for admitted. Sooner or later, he will had the ability of the eyes of the eagle. because he will become a kid again meaning that he would have to train his body again then it was Hope turn to talk.

"Last thing Naruto when you return to your world I want you to take the Apple with you and let the light guide you to the sacred place. Once you got to the light guide you, call the Juno and she is the one called us here and she will do the rest understand?" Hope asked and Naruto just nodded at her. As Hope approaches at Naruto and gave him a hug that surprised him by his surrogate mother's actions but just went to the flow and hugged her back.

"Naruto remember to live your life with no regrets, protect everyone who is precious to you and no matter what me and Shay see you as a family." Hope said and Naruto eyes widen in hearing those words he was touched. He let tears flow down to his cheek as hugged Hope tightly and Shay join in the hugged and they stayed like that several seconds before the broke it.

"Thank you for everything Father Shay and Mother Hope." Naruto said happily then Naruto started to glow slowly faded away.

**==Back to the Elemental Nation==**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his 5 years old body again. He sighs in disappointment because he really wanted his skills that he learned then something was glowing orb in Naruto's hand. He look at saw a symbol appeared the apple. Naruto smiled at the apple. Suddenly his eyes widen which gave him a headache from the effects, as he saw his vision is change, as there a glowing line shines in the pedestal and started to follow the line that Hope told him that approaches to the dead end. As he saw a hole is about the same size as the apple, as he inserts it, then the linings is glowing until the door is open, then he entered.

After wandering around the cave for an hour looking for the cave he finally found it. He walked towards the end of the road and saw a ruins of the city. Naruto look saw in awed about this beautiful place. _'I was expecting you.' _As the apple begun to glow, as the figure appeared to be late 20s, wearing white hoodie, black shirt with a eagle, jeans, sneaker shoes and a tattoo on his left arm.

'Who are you?' Naruto thought asked.

_'Name's Desmond Miles, and I'm an Assassin.'_

'You're an Assassin?" Naruto said.

Desmond nodded._ 'I'm actually here to offer you a deal.'_

"A deal?"

_'I think it would be best if I start at the beginning. It all began with what we called the First Civilization what Shay is talking about…'_

Desmond told Naruto everything, from the fall of the First Civilization; to the formation of the Assassin Brotherhood and Templar Order; and then the lives of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Shay Cormac; his surrogate father and Ratonhnhake:ton "Connor" Kenway, Arno Dorian; and finally his own tale, from his days training as a child to his sacrifice to prevent the apocalypse.

Naruto took some time to sort through the information overload before finally turning to Desmond, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Desmond turned serious, _'People like the Templars will always exist; like Shay and Haythem. There are many people who would control the world if given the chance.'_

Realization dawned on Naruto's face, "…You want me to rebuild the Assassins Brotherhood."

_'Yes. I, along with my seven ancestors have been looking for someone to rebuild it, but you are the first we have found to truly fit the necessary criteria; plus Shay? He taught anything since each of them touch the apple. However, this offer is for you alone. Your family will have to be left behind for now. When your training is over, you can recruit them if you choose.'_

Naruto nodded, his mind whirling, "I-I don't know what to say…I'm honored that you think I'm the best candidate for rebuilding the Brotherhood...well I accept."

Desmond nodded. _'Follow me.' _As the orb of light appeared in the apple and then it starting to move that direction before Naruto follow ir.

The Master Assassin and recruit walked through the winding tunnel for several hours, until finally, they saw light ahead. Desmond spoke for the first time since they entered,

_'Welcome to one of the only places untouched by the war. The ruins of one of the Assassin's greatest strongholds. Welcome to Masyaf, Naruto.'_

Naruto stood dumbstruck at the sight of the fortress, "Wait, I thought Masyaf was on a cliff in the mountains, not in a cave."

_'Some of the last Assassins, with help from the Sage of Six Paths and his fuinjutsu, transported it here so that it wouldn't be raided or taken by others and be left in peace. Come now, the others are waiting.'_

Naruto followed Desmond into the fortress and found himself face-to-face with six more spectral figures in white hooded outfits plus red and black (guess who?) and blue coat. "Naruto, I would like for you to meet my ancestors."

The first figure, who was missing his left ring finger, nodded to Naruto, "Greetings young one. I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." spoke the second robed figure.

"Captain Edward Kenway is the name." continued the third figure.

The fourth figure shook Naruto's hand, "My name is Ratonhnhake:ton, but most people call me Connor."

The fifth stepped in. "I'm Arno Dorion, at your service."

The sixth gave him a hug. "Nice to see you again, my son."

"Father." Naruto replied a hug. Which they broke a hug and saw a figure is about old about 80s or 90s? He is a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee in his younger years which tapered down to his waist in his old age. Hagoromo inherited horn-like protrusions on his forehead from his mother. He had Rinnegan eyes and no eye brows just like his brother. He also had a red Rinnegan marking in the centre of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black red magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six red magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

Which made Naruto'e eyes widen. "Sage of the Six Path!?"

As the old man lift his head and replied. "The names Hagoromo Ootsutsuki." Hagoromo introduce. "We saw you everything...so we will help you for your training."

Naruto smiled at the group, "When do we begin?"

**==One Year Later==**

Being trained by five of the greatest Assassins plus one Templar and the Sage that ever lived was a very harsh and rigorous process. When Naruto secretly went to his favorite place. But Naruto refused to give up and continued to surpass his mentor's expectations, even awakening the Eagle Vision. Alongside learning how to use the various weapons and tools like before they had used over the years as well as the other trademark Assassin skills like parkour, stealth, and the ability to blend into his surroundings. He also learned various other skills, such as hunting from Connor; also gave him abilities to use the power of the animal spirits; the Might of the Bear, flight of the eagle when he change into a eagle as well, the cloak and pack of wolves.

How to manage the Brotherhood from Ezio; he told him the same thing like Shao Jun; the Female Chinese Assassin and bomb making that he learned from Turkey with Yusuf and also the Hookblade moves, economics from Edward (Although they kept arguing about which was better, pirates or ninjas; much to the Altair and the other's amusement.), with Shay had improving his skills like before, Arno taught him to use a Phantom Blade before; also all the skills like Disguised unlike Aveline and also gave him ability to kill his/she's target by gain access the memories that also stores information after his training until his ceremony; also his Eagle Vision is combines with Ezio's Eagle Sense and Arno's Eagle Pulse into a One unique Eagle Vision and also Shay's and Edward's Eagle vision that allows to pin-point your target and see your target(s) through objects like the Byakugan, Connor mention it to her, and many other skills the Assassins deemed necessary. And even when not training with his mentors, Hagoromo teaches him Naruto elements and ninjutsu. Finally, after a year, Naruto's training came to an end. There was one last thing to do before the six spirits could rest in peace.

On a high balcony, Naruto stood in front of a brazier, with Altair across from him and the other four Assassins watching.

Altair spoke, "Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin. These are the words spoken by our ancestors - that lay the heart of our creed."

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true." Naruto said.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." All Assassins unison.

With these words, before Altair branded Naruto's left ring finger. "This only hurts for a while, brother. Like so many things." Naruto present his ring finger and Altair pressed the heated iron stamp on its base; to his credit he held in his pain only close his eyes and showing a grimace on his face.

"In this modern ages, we are not so literal as your ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent." Ezio said.

"Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return the dark." Arno proclaimed. before asking. "Are you prepared the eagle's path?"

"Yes."

"Here." Arno offered a veil on Naruto's hand.

"What's that?" Naruto wondered.

"An psychotropic drugs? It also if you drink it it allows to see visions of everything like I told you. Its the same on I drink it during I joined the brotherhood." Arno explained.

"I see, merci (thank you)." Naruto appreciated as he take it and place it on his pocket.

"These are the words spoken by your ancestors. The words that lay at the heart of our creed." Arno declared.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." Ezio said.

"Hide in plain sight." Connor added.

"Never compromised the Brotherhood." Edward finished.

"Let these tenets be branded upon your mind. Follow them, and be uplifted. Break them at your peril." Shay said.

"Rise, Assassin." Arno proclaimed Naruto to be a Assassin. As Shay stepped in with a cushion; there are now two hidden blades and a hoodie jacket that belongs to Demond.

"Its my lucky jacket." Desmond comment.

"And my hidden blades." Shay added, as he took the blades and place them into his wrist. As Naruto took his hoodie and wear it like Desmond use to wear.

"Welcome, brother." Altair declared until Hagoromo stepped in.

_"_Naruto. I'm gonna to something for you of what had you contained, but there will be consequences in doing this." The sage said and Naruto look at her confuse.

"Consequences?" Naruto said and the sage nodded at him.

"Yes but first are you aware that the soul of the Kyuubi, Kurama is sealed inside of you?" The woman asked and Naruto nodded at him. He knew that Kyuubi was sealed to him since he was 4 years old when he asked for some training to parents who ignored him.** (AN: Just to let everyone know Naruto never met the Kyuubi during his training with Shay and Hope.)**

"Well once all the knowledge of my skills and time are inside of you the Kyuubi soul will be transferred to your twin sister. And you better select one to be your guide." Hagoromo told him and Naruto eyes widen in surprised and quickly nodded at him in understanding. He wanted to become like each of the Assassins like Desmond and if exchanging the soul to Kyuubi to her sister will give him the skills that he learned.

"I'll select...Shay Patrick Cormac!"

The sage smiled at Naruto and soul of Shay slowly floated towards Naruto then formed into a small orb and entered Naruto body. He felt a strong divine light pouring out of his body and his body released a strong light. But soon the light die and Naruto look at the sage who was smiling at Naruto. Now Naruto had no longer has his whisker-like birthmarks? Now Naruto has a scar on his right eye like Shay's.

"'It's done Naruto look at your stomach." The sage said and Naruto lifted his shirt and saw the seal that once was in his stomach was gone and soon his right hand started to create some symbols on his palm. When it was done Naruto look at symbol and saw the light-coloured circle; it looks like a sun. Naruto thank the sage and the woman just ruffles his hair.

"This gift allows you to seal to heal others from otherwise fatal and untreatable conditions." Hagoromo explained. "While the other allows to the actual applications of this power aren't clearly understood.

"Naruto-kun I have a another gift for you." Hagoromo said and soon Naruto was being surrounded by streams of water. Few moments later Naruto found himself he was fine with his body and normal clothes and his jacket. Naruto look confused and the sage.

"Don't worry Naruto, I gave you the same power my son has one inherited with the Yang Power on your side. And even your chakra is covered with a special blood Asura does? Since you are undetected by sensory." The woman said and Naruto nodded in understanding. "And the potential of Yin Power? It enables to to infuse user's attacks with the Six Paths Power. If you find your companion to gain its power...and there is a special resonance between the Six Paths Yin and Yang powers, allowing the wielders to sense each other's presence. When the Yin and Yang powers are used together, they can transform their target into the core of Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)? Its a powerful Fuinjutsu that which combines the power of Yin and Yang chakra of Path."

"Um, where I can my own companion?" Naruto asked and Hagoromo was surprised at Naruto words but smiled at him.

"You can find one on your own? Since with my spirit is remain here...since you are reminded of my son Asura, a one promising kid; you can come and visit me anytime you want Naruto. With your companion." Hagoromo said and Naruto grinned at him and thank him before he fade in the air; which he sensed that he still remains until he'll find his companion. But before he leave...he needs to preform a final part of his initiation.

As he walk at the plank and spread his arms wide and preforming a Leap of Faith with a soaring eagle.

After he jumped down to the lake, after he went out in the water and hid the apple someplace safe if no one can find it. Naruto runs back to the village to improved his body and to fulfill his goal.

**==Flashback ended==**

Ever since that day Naruto was training non-stop to regain his skill that he acquire through All the Assassins plus the Templar and The legend's training. He continues his sword practice, archery and he master mastered elemental ninjutsu until he'll working on his highest level ninjutsu, since C-rank will be a problem.

Naruto tried to asked help once again to his parents and godparents with his shinobi training only to shun again. So decided to sneak to the family library and steal some scrolls and books about chakra and sealing; all thanks to his ancestors without getting caught. Naruto did several chakra exercises to have more control of his chakra and apparently Naruto got interested in using Fuinjutsu. He experimented and created countless of seals from book and using his own formulas. Naruto also found out that he was wind, fire and water user so he decided to get some water, fire and wind jutsus from the clan library (or went to Uchiha Clan library without being seen). He also found a interesting jutsu in the scroll of forbidden and found **Shadow clone jutsu.** He was surprised in what the jutsu can do apparently everything that clone absorbs will be transferred back to him which was very useful for him to regain his skills.

So Naruto will need new weapons on his own, and new tools like his ancestors does, since the temple stores the schematics of the Hidden Blades and also there's a forge. And also poisons too.

This was why he was headed to one of the few weapon shops that he knew would not only sell to him but could also quite literally assist him, since the shop did a lot of specialty items for the many clans of Konoha, though one set of weapons he knew that he needed to craft as soon as possible and have functional was of course the hidden blades or wrist blades as some have called them until needs metal.

All in all he needed to also see what other supplies this shop might sell as well as he also needed to reconstruct his robes and see what kind of enhancements he could add to them as this shop was rumored to have just about everything a young ninja either in training or in the fields could want, as soon as he entered the building he felt a sense of wonder and tour his body even though he been here before it had been with only the basics of his former life available to him at the time and now he was looking through this world with new eyes like never before.

As he looked at many of the weapons on display he realized it would not be as hard to re-create his arsenal as he once thought, as he looked about the room and all he could only mutter to himself, "Like Edward-jiji said; Home Sweet home...Oh what is that?"

As she walked through the shop he noticed just how many unique and impressive weapons and equipment were present, as he approached the counter he came face to face with a young brunette girl with bonds on the side of her head who was for the lack of a better word absolutely beautiful in his opinion and seems to be rather preoccupied with a set of magazine and books that she was reading.

He then walked up to the counter realizing that not only did she work here but she was also the daughter of the shop owner and went to her and yet still found time to help her family out in the shop, Naruto not wanting to waste any time since it was still early on this Saturday walked up to the counter and made a noise to get her attention, "Excuse me...Is your owner here currently?"

She was surprised by the question and looked up to see one of her few friends and customers requesting the aid of her father which meant that he had something rather special in mind which meant that it was normally a clan matter, "Oh yes, he's in the back right now is important?"

He nodded his head to her and then said, "Kind of it's about crafting a very pacific weapon I want to know if you're father and you can help me craft this particular weapon and I need two of them as soon as possible for some of my specialized training." As forgot t introduce himself. "Oh! My name is Naruto by the way."

"TenTen." She nodded her head and admitted that she was extremely curious about these weapons as well and wanted to see what they were, "Hang on for just a minute and I'll see if he's done with his business in back?"

He nodded his head in understanding as she walked into the back of the shop to see the many forges that were present and specialized weapon machines, the old man lifted up his head and saw his daughter walking in and realized a special order must be coming in, "Who's it for this time my little katana?"

Tenten could only roll her eyes at him for that nickname and then said, "You know I hate being called that right?"

He gave her a big smile as he nodded to her, she then continued to speak, "Well it's Naruto who came in with this special order."

This caught the older man's attention as he knew who the boy was as well as who his parents for in realized that something must have happened, "Does he look all right to you?"

"Of course he does, but he wants some kind of special weapon real fast as he is taking part in some kind of training that he is working on at the moment?" She said to her father.

He nodded his head and put everything down as he walked with her out into the main area noticing the boy looking at just about everything in the shop in stopping at a particular item that his daughter had created but very few of the ninja found any kind of use for.

Naruto had continued to look around the shop knowing that there were many weapons that he had yet to see and eventually came across one that he remembered from his past life as he felt the shop owners walk into the room, "You carry rope darts?"

Tenten was surprised by his curiosity and interest in the weapon that she had created since almost no one else saw any potential in the weapon, well she would not admit it to most people she found Naruto a rather unique individual.

When he showed interest in acquiring some of her personally created weapon she practically had stars in her eyes but was also wondering if this was the person the dreams had been telling her would come.

Her father for the most part was surprised as the boy took the demonstration model off-the-wall and quickly demonstrated that he could use it with a good deal of precision which surprised him since no one else seemed to be able to properly wield this weapon at all.

Naruto turned to the shop owners and said "I'd like a set of tendencies in some brand-new throwing knives if you've got any plus my special project if you are interested?"

Ten Ten noticed her father becoming quite interested, "And what would this special project be?"

"Have you ever heard of a miniature version of the crossbow on someone's arm?"

"A miniature version of the crossbow?" TenTen's father surprised of a sudden interest.

Naruto nod. "If you need a trigger mechanism that fires a small metallic bolt and also its part of that, is the dart coated with poison."

As Ten Ten's father rubbing his chin for a redesign the crossbow into a miniature. "Well...it took a while which material I need. And it's very hard to created."

Naruto was impressed that there was a similar weapon in this world but not as refined as he continued to speak, as he took out a piece of paper and gave it to him, "This is the schematics for the project and also don't let anyone take it that belongs to me. I inherited, if you are planning to gave to the Hokage...I will not hesitated to never to come shop again... Think you can understand?"

Ten Ten's father never heard someone that young threaten him since he will never came to his shop with his entrusted ways. As he replied. "Alright, kid. You win. I won't tell the Hokage."

"Good." As he gave the schematics, and with him with a surprising interest. "Whoa! This design is completely stated of the art. Its never invented for decades."

"Can I see?" Ten Ten said as she look at the designs with a same surprising interest. As Ten Ten's father look at Naruto and said. "You got yourself a deal."

**==Next Day==**

It had taken Naruto all weekend with the help of Tenten's father in the shops Smith to create his new weapons like Edward and Arno does.

Naruto had also purchased quite a few of the rope darts and several specialized throwing knives to start his arsenal up again that he once had as a pirate like Edward, and Shay as a Templar and then later as an Assassin, and Arno's Revolutionary Assassin, it was also during this time that he met in his spirits of the Assassins of the brotherhood.

Ezio and Altair and the rest of the Assassins had also been quite surprised to find themselves in this unique space to begin with but were even more surprised and impressed with young Naruto, each one of them compared their stories of their previous lives and then began to plan for the rise of the new Brotherhood in this world. With Shay still in his surrogate son's mind.

Naruto was also quite happy that the 6 elders would not leave him for some time as he could use their guidance in this endeavor to come, by Monday morning knowing that he had to go to the Academy to complete his ninja training he decided to put his Eagle Vision to the test and also to see how he stacked up against his fellow peers in his class.

He had decided not to bring the wrist blades as he walked down the street deep in thought of how everything was going to change for him back in the Hidden Masyaf. Once Naruto was finished with the days training without detection he immediately left the Compound with a clear objective in mind being the small flower shop owned by Ino's family hoping that they could help him with his current poison problem as needed to re-create the darts the Air Rifle he uses, it similar then blow pipe itself had been a simple task but the poisons would prove much more difficult as so many things were different from his past life, upon entering the small store he instantly noticed Ino behind the counter reading a magazine for teen girls on the love of all things.

As soon as he saw that he let out a small laugh not only getting her attention but that of her mother who walked out of the back of the store and was surprised to see the young man in her shop at all, he then noticed that her attention was solely on him as he walked up to the counter to see if they could help him with his current problem and perhaps some good flowers that he could set up in his home to give it a little more life.

Ino's mother was a retired ninja and noticed him looking at many of the flowers in the room and ultimately walked up to her and spoke, "Hello I was told this was a good flower shop and that the owners might know something about poisons as I intend to incorporate into my fighting style when I attending to joined from the Ninja Academy."

The two women were surprised by his comments, "And what kind of poisons are you looking for in particular?"

Naruto put his hand on his chin any thinking like pose and then spoke, "Well the first one would happen to be a knockout poison, not lethal you understand but just a enough to give a person between 20 to 30 minutes of uninterrupted sleep to start with."

Ino was surprised by his statements as she realized that kind of poison could come in quite handy for a ninja, her mother nodded her head realizing she had something that could do the trick, "There are several of those kinds of poisons that are available for use but not many consider that kind of plan."

He was not surprised to hear this at all as many of them prefer to use their fancy Nin-Jutsus and show off instead of using their stealth abilities, he then decided to inquire about the second type of poison he needed, "Well that is good to know, however I'm not sure if you can help me with the second one as it is a little bit more lethal in nature?"

This surprised her greatly as she wondered what this kind of poison was, "The only way to know if I can help you succeed tell me what it has to do?"

"Fair enough, the poison I am looking for is a kind of berserker poison that will make the one who is infected attack his fellow comrades and ultimately succumbed to either their attack or the poison itself."

Ino was having a hard time trying to figure out what this kind of poison could be used for successfully, but she noticed the look upon her mother's face and realized that she knew something that would do the trick.

"Well I do not have that particular poison but I do know one that would do the trick for you, I must say that's an interesting battle plan you have there but it does not seem very effective with how we fight."

Naruto just gave her a smile and then said, "You have a point in close quarters combat this would not be a very effective weapon as he could be turned on you as well, but if you use it from a distance."

Her eyes widened in realization of what he meant, "That would be quite a asset to our combat style but what kind of delivery device which you use?"

"I'm still building it at this time, it's something I'm developing for my way of fighting as I do not always have to be going in where angels fear to tread."

The two women were quite impressed by what he was planning and agreed to help them with his poisons once he joined from the Academy.

**==Later==**

Since Naruto had walked into her family shop that day almost a month and a half ago.

But whatever the reason his mere presence was enough to make her actually feel quite good and like a young woman despite all of her attempts to appear as a strong young woman who was more professional than feminine, there was just something about him that made her feel both ways when ever he was around, as the front door of her family's shop opened revealing none other than the young man who had brought out her more female like feelings.

"It's good to see you again Naruto, are you here to pick up your order?" Ten Ten asked of him knowing that the weapons had caught her attention as well as they were of a rather unique design in the ninja world. Naruto is now wearing black long sleeve hoodie jacket.

He nodded his head to her and pulled down his hood and gave her a warm smile as he then said, "Well that's why I'm here and of course to see your lovely young face my dear and also to inquire is that offer for a simple sparring match still open?"

She then gave him a genuine smile, "Of coarse it is Naruto, now just give me a moment to go into the back and get your weapons."

He nodded his head and watched her disappear into the back of the shop with a little bit of a sway in her step that made her look all the more beautiful, as soon as she entered the back area he began to look at the rest of the shop wondering if there were any other weapons he might want to acquire this day.

He also activated his Eagle Vision to spot any kinds of weapons that might be truly unique, however he noticed out the window and on top of a nearby building were none other than a small group of ANBU who were clearly keeping an eye on.

He felt slightly insulted that they still believed they had the element of surprise on their side as they were not even bothering to hide that will, his only thoughts on the matter were a mixture of confusion and a bit of hurt feelings towards the old man whom he knew was keeping things from them but also knew that there was something else going on that had seemed to tie the Fire Shadow hands quite literally.

In his past life that was one of the things that he and many others enjoyed about being Assassin and in his case in assassin they were not bound by the petty rules that had kept so many desperate for food warmth and comfort, they took what they wanted when they needed to and even still managed to retain some of their dignity and humanity towards others however there were some exceptions to this like Charles Vane.

But even he was just a man who had his own painful past to endure but that never stopped him from seeking out both freedom and fortune even if the cost was too high sometimes, the only wished that things had turned out differently in the end.

Right at that moment Tenten reentered the main area of the shop with a large box that she then sat on the counter and opened to reveal the two swords were identical; a sword and dagger; a smooth, silver metal, with its cross guard shaped like an eagle's wings, and the pommel in the motif of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping, in all their glory, and the look upon her face was that of a hungry wolf who spotted a new chew toy to play with. Naruto wants the same sword like Altair. **(AN: AC: Rogue's Altair Swords.)**

He then picked up both weapons and tested their weight and could tell that they were perfectly balanced, he then holstered his two new blades and watched as Tenten then put on some training armor and pulled out a special blade that was designed for sparring and was built to take a lot of punishment.

He gave her a genuine smile as she then put his hood back on and two of them walked out to the small training area, her father also walked to a nearby window to watch the coming match and was curious to see what these cutlasses as the young man had called them could really do as even he was impressed by the design.

As soon as they entered the field Naruto noticed thanks to his Eagle Vision that the ANBU who had been tailing him were now in a new position to watch this fight, he just gave it a smile as he then pulled the blades out of their holsters.

The two young people stared each other down for a few seconds and then shot forward with amazing speed engaging in a deadly dance of swordsmanship, Tenten had to admit that his style seemed to be made up of two parts to this fighting style, the first was clearly been able to be extremely fast and the second part was to be able to deliver strong strikes against your opponent that the speed would enhance.

Tenten had to admit that her current fighting style was not advanced enough to deal with this kind of opponent who constantly seems to be able to anticipate her fighting style every time, each one of her attempts to hit him was successfully stopped by one of his own thrusts.

The next set of strikes eventually set her off balance and struck so hard with his next blow that the swords actually delivery to actually break her practice blade in the middle.

This action not only surprised her but also the ANBU who were watching the battle, Tenten was just looking at her sword in absolute shock.

He quickly put a way his swords and walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face getting her attention, "Sorry about the sword but I had no intention of losing."

She, the ANBU and her father were actually in shock at what they had just seen him do, and she eventually regained her senses working from him to her sword and then back again and said, "How did you do that?"

He then just scratched the back of his head in a thinking motion and then spoke, "While I didn't actually know it was going to do that, I was just trying to win the fight...Sorry about your sword."

She looked him in the eyes and then said, "It's alright Naruto it was just a practice sword after all."

He gave her a smile then bowed as he left the field leaving her to wonder what was really going on, her father by this point walked up and had taken the blade from her to examine it in great detail.

After examining it for a few seconds he let out a small whistle of amazement and spoke, "This was a very good practice blade able to withstand most any sorts even those that are using chakra for enhancements this blade in particular was able to withstand for a time, this is one very impressive design he has had me create."

Tenten turned to look her father in the eyes, "I know dad but what ever he did it worked extremely well."

**==With the ANBU==**

"Did you see that!" A Bird masked ANBU disbelief of how the forgotten son of Yondaime somehow learned an unfamiliar kenjutsu is completely amazing.

"Yes, since I never thought, Naruto-kun learned something like that too." A Boar masked ANBU comment.

"I agreed." A Cat Masked ANBU replied. "I never thought the rank of the kenjutsu is jonin-rank. Since its completely equal then Kushina-sensei? Did she taught him?"

"Last time I saw him wondering around the village?" A Bird stated. "I pity him with his eyes."

With Boar and Cat felt that since they did see it...they know the answer.

"I think sensei neglected him." Cat realized.

"How you can tell?"

"I saw him at the birthday? He just sit around, do nothing to watch the birthday." Cat stated.

"I guess I shouldn't gave him his gift too." Boar said. "Guess we will decide to keep ourselves instead. Without a word with Kushina-sensei and Minato-sama." Which getting a nod for agreed from two ANBU.

**==4 years later==**

Now Naruto was 13 years old and was wearing a black shirt with he still wearing his long-sleeve white hoodie jacket, baggy pants and standard shinobi sandals and a black leather glove on his right hand to hide is yang power of Six Path and a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain red ring on his left ring finger. to hide to Assassin Stamp. Naruto grew quiet, level headed and secretive since was only being ignored by the people around him. He sometimes wished that he can stay with Shay and the others or sometimes they were his parents. And now he pulled back his sleeve. His wrist came in view. And strapped his wrist with now hidden blades underneath the wrists. As he test one see if its function, with a *Schnick* a 'blade' appearing from his wrist.

And checking see if there is some malfunction from the blade Naruto re-created. Within seconds then he slid the blade back into place, and slid his sleeve over his wrist once more. **(AN: I inspired Shay's Hidden Blades)**

Growing up being ignored by most people made Naruto less trustful towards people around him; while blending the crowd to not letting ANBU find him? Since he an chakra-concealing blood flows through his veins to prevent sensory-nins detect him; many the ANBU tried to track him in 24/7 while using the Cloak of the Wolf. He doesn't hate his family or anyone he just didn't trust them. Naruto was going down the stairs and saw Naruko with his parents. Through the years Naruko was the only who really tried to talk to Naruto and try to be friend with him but because of the attention she was receiving from others Naruto just ignores her or disappear on the spot. Naruko grown into a wonderful woman her hair was longer that reaches until her waist. Her body developed so much that would put many woman in shame, a perfect hourglass figure, large c-cup breast and nice firm ass. She was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, short white apron and standard shinobi sandals.

Naruko was the first one to notice Naruto and waved at him.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko said happily and Naruto had a small smile on his face in seeing Naruko. Naruto was happy that Naruko tries to reach out for him but he doesn't have much trust to her. And he gave her a pat on a head like a dog which made pout; since they saw Naruto's face without his whisker marks? Each of them question what happened to him and gave them for 'none for your concern'. That which made them stunned of what happen to their son or brother.

"Morning Naruto." Kushina greeted him and Naruto just slowly nodded at her, Minato approaches at Naruto and cleared his throat.

"Naruto if you pass the genin exam you will be starting to be training with Naruko." Minato said.

"Tou-san does that mean that onii-chan will finally train with me?" Naruko asked with happy tone and Kushina answered her. "Yes Naruko if only your onii-chan will only pass the genin exam."

"Sorry...not interested." Naruto said as he suddenly cuts in the conversation. Everyone had a disbelief look on their face when they heard this.

"Um... Naruto did I hear right you don't want to be train by us? Don't want to learn to be strong like me and your mother?" Minato asked with disbelief and Naruto had his arm crossed and nodded at him.

"Yes I don't have any interest but first answer this. Why did you and Kushina suddenly have interest to train me?" Naruto asked with neutral tone.

"Well it's because-"

"Let me guess a few theories that I see. You both felt guilty for neglecting me so you both decided to train me until your both not guilty anymore or you the hokage and clan-head don't want the village to see that any of your child weak." Naruto explained with neutral look and voice. Everyone again was shock again on how Naruto said it with neutral look on his face.

"If you don't have anymore to say, then you gave me waste of time. I'll get going on ahead." Naruto said as he walks out from the house with Naruko and leaving two shock parents.

**==With Naruko==**

"Onii-chan, wai-!" Naruko said as she shocked that she couldn't find Naruto to where did he went? She tried to find him in hours? Since many villagers gave a no to did not know where did he gone to before she asking anyone.

Naruko was the reason that he was neglected even on their birthday she was the only one who receive present while he just stand in the corner and watch. Naruko got depress and blame herself for Naruto being neglected until she was cut off in her train of thoughts. After Naruto return home? He saw his face is no longer had his whisker marks on his cheeks and each of them notice he had a scar on his right eye, and asked questions where did he get that.

As Naruko is continue their way to the academy then soon she heard noises once she entered the academy.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Look over here Naruto-kun!"

Naruko shocked in surprised about fangirls. She knew Naruto was the top student of the academy and excel all of his subject's.

Naruko enter the classroom and saw Naruto sitting in the desk waiting for the rest are arrived, she saw Naruto writing something in his own journey; she was curious about that since she was taking a small and which made her disbelief of an unrecognized language that she never what it say? Only Naruto can read it and take their seat and Iruka who was the instructor of the academy enters the classroom.

"Alright everyone today is the genin exam this will determine if you have the skills to become a ninja. Once your name is called please go to the other room and perform the following jutsus Body Replacement Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu and Clone Jutsu." Iruka said then soon one by one the students are being called. Since but most of the time Naruto would use a shadow clone to leave class and do some real training.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka called and Naruto stands up from his seat and went to exam room. Moments later Naruto was back to the classroom with his forehead protector; but he replace the cloth with black elastic band on his right bicep.

**==Moments later==**

Many parents were chatting to their children. Some were happy that they their children were able to graduate while some were disappointed. Minato and Kushina just arrived at the academy looking for their children.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" A familiar voice shouted.

They saw their daughter running towards them.

"Look, look I did it!" She said happily as showed her forehead protector.

"Yes you did it." Minato said happily.

"We are so proud of you." Kushina said happily.

Then they spotted Naruto heading towards the exit.

"Naruto..." Kushina said getting his attention then the trio runs walk up towards him. "I'm really happy-"

"Save it for someone who cares." Naruto said coldly. "I don't trust you or anyone in the village only a few people. I'll be training and will go home late so don't wait up for me." He said before he walks away and ignoring her mother who started to form tears in her eyes.

"Kushina, someday he will forgive us." Minato said as he tried to comfort her.

"Onii-san ignored any of us." Naruko said and both parents look at her.

"He just doesn't trust anyone except a few people who tried to befriend with him, excepted Sakura." Naruko said which made Minato and Kushina surprised.

"Sakura?" Kushina confused.

"Sakura Haruno, I saw Onii-san made a friend with her before Ino-chan."

"And..." MInato asked more.

"He was staring to date with her." Naruko answer which causing her upset in jealousy about a sudden relationship with Sakrua Haruno; the smile of his makes her more jealousy? Since she was civilian-born and a daughter of her parents' friends; Mebuki and Kizashi? Since they really Naruto if they want a son like him to keep Sakura company. And now, Minato decided to change the subject.

"Anyway how is he in class?" Minato asked

"Well Onii-chan is the best student of the class and the rookie to the year. He was good at using swords; includes with sword and knife combo and instructor said that he might be jounin-level. I tried to mimic his throwing capabilities? He can throw a kunai with a angled upward. Its completely unfamiliar to us and the ninja core." Naruko said causing both parents to look at her with shock. They hang their head in shame in hearing this. They never knew that their son was a prodigy and he did it all without their help.

_'Our son is genius and we failed to support him.' _Minato and Kushina thought sadly.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the training grounds 44 or known as the forest of death. He was about to enter the forest when suddenly he senses was coming towards him and immediately jump to his side to see that he avoid a kunai. He landed safely to ground and look around to see a woman with light brown eyes, violet hair that was tied into a small ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thigh and dark orange mini-skirt and she was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. This woman is Anko Mitarashi who was a former student of Orochimaru who was one the sannin of Konoha.

"Hey gaki this training ground is off limits." The Anko said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell are you anyway and why did you attack me." Naruto asked and the woman had sadistic smirk on her face.

"How about you beat me first and I might just tell you." The Anko said as brought out another kunai and charges at Naruto while he was just standing there and waiting for the attack. The woman was closing in was about to strike Naruto when he suddenly counter it by grabbing her wrist and flip the woman causing Anko face first to the ground then Naruto immediately lock her arms with one hand, dropped the kunai from the woman hand and as the blade extended and pointed it towards her neck.

"How the hell?" The woman asked in shock in what just happen in seconds. She looks at Naruto and her eyes widen when he looks at his eyes. They carried no emotion at all they were cold and lifeless. They stayed like that for several seconds before Naruto let go of the woman and walk towards to the top of the fence of the forest before slid his blade back on his wrist.

The woman immediately stands up while holding her left injured arm from the hold that Naruto did to her. "Oy I said that's off limit." The Anko said and Naruto turn his body to face her.

"Next time try not to charge so reckless like an idiot." Naruto said before entering the forest and not seeing the angry look on Anko face.

_'When I get my hands on that gaki I wil…Still that kid was pretty interesting. He was able to caught me off guard and switch the tables. I can say that kid is not an ordinary ninja._' Anko thought with smirk on her face. She was looking forward in seeing him again.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was making his way to the center of the forest as he slaughtering every creature that was coming towards him with his katana and wakizashi (or hidden blades to kill) and that sealed in his wrist. And then skinned for useful food and furs or skins. Few hours later Naruto finally reaches the center of the forest and saw a tower there. He then used the spirit of the Eagle to flies towards the top and landed safely to the top. Naruto sighs and was deep in his thoughts and started to think his ancestors.

"Everyone..." Naruto muttered as he let out small shed of tears to his eyes. He really misses being with all the Assassin mentors when they want to spend time together like a real family. He knew that they were finally in paradise and they are also watching him in the sky.

_'I know you missed them, lad.' _Shay said to Naruto.

_'Thanks, father.'_

_'I vow that I will become an Assassin... Since I will re-create the brotherhood. I will join you both in paradise when my mission his done.' _Naruto thought as he prayed for the assassins watch over the heavens. _'With my own Creed...I will become the man who bring peace to this world...so... Nothing is true...everything is permitted.'_ As he jumped down and preformed the leap of faith.

**Chapter 01 Ended Complete**

* * *

><p><strong>Date:<strong> 12/21/2014/5:23pm - 12/21/2014/6:06pm

There you go, my first Assassin's Creed Crossover and the Naruto and Sakura Pairing and the Neglected Story. Since I will pause this for a while until I write another chapter. So hope if you review or comment this story. Until then when I will work two or three of my stories...peace out and Nothing is true, Everything is permitted.


	2. Ch 2: Apprenticeship & Assassin's Test

Chapter 02: Apprenticeship and Assassin's Test

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters & Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE STORY; HOPE YOU ENJOY IT:<strong>

**1) THE UCHIHA MASSACRE NEVER HAPPENED.**

**2) HIZASHI IS STILL ALIVE SO NEJI IS NOT KEEPS SPEAKING ABOUT FATE OR DESTINIES.  
><strong>

**3) SAKURA IS NOT A FAN GIRL AND ITS MY FAVORITE HEROINE SINCE SHE IS SIMILAR THEN KUSHINA.**

* * *

><p>~Author's Message~<p>

Thank you viewers of reading this? Since this is my first Assassin's Creed Xover.

The Chapter 1 has 625 or more? Since how many readers to read.

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**==Night time==**

Naruto was done with training in the forest of death and decided to go home; since he had successfully re-created his pistols and even it had improved the accuracy and loading times as well as their destructive power and range; better thank Edward to developed. Unfortunately he had to admit that the error part had been quite explosive and was glad that he had used his shadow clones in the forest of death to mask his tests on this unique weapon, all in all once he was finished with the testing he had to admit that the guns came in quite handy. Since he made two holsters like Shay does, and created bullets and darts for also a successful air rifle in his new secret hideout for himself only when Masyaf will be his new home for himself.** (AN: The pistols is Edward Kenways': edward_kenways_italian_flintlock_pistol_by_sarubix89-d669iln . jpg)**

But like so many things he kept them hidden knowing that one day he would use them in the real world but for the moment he was more concerned about concealing his true activities as he had noticed that the ANBU had increased their observance of him greatly. But no matter how long they had been trying to keep an eye on him were send by the Yondaime; in which case he always managed to get away from them to continue his training in the Assassin ways in secret, he had to admit though that having the ANBU constantly following him had forced him to improve his stealth abilities even further than before.

Since the sensors were couldn't lift a finger pointing at somewhere. He then looked at a set of clothing such as his primary battle robes and his more common civilian ropes that he planned to wear to the Academy this day.

He still had days left before team selection then realized the time to completely change was at hand, all in all he could only hope for the best as this new day begun, then he suddenly senses something was wrong with his new ability from Arno; the Eagle Pulse. He started to hear metals clashing and look where it was coming from. He jump from tree to tree and went towards the gate walls of the village to get a better view. He scan around the village then his narrowed as he found where two chunin battling out Naruto eyes widen as he saw who were the two ninja's were fighting.

He saw Iruka and Mizuki were fighting but were confused why they were fighting until he found the scroll of sealing in Mizuki back. Naruto eyes narrowed and now understand the situation. He knew that Mizuki was a traitor from the start. He immediately rushes towards the two chunin and to aid Iruka.

**==With Mizuki and Iruka==**

Iruka and Mizuki were battling against each other and Mizuki has upper-hand.

"Give the scroll back Mizuki" Iruka demanded and Mizuki just laugh at him.

"With the scroll I will be unbeatable." Mizuki said then throws a barrage of kunai. Iruka tried to move but he was injured. He closed his eyes waited for the kunais to kill him.

'_Well this it…I'm going to die...' _Iruka thought then he heard sounds of kunai being deflected. He opened his eyes and was shock who he saw '_Naruto.'_

_"_Naruto" Mizuki said and Naruto just glared at him.

"Mizuki I knew that you were a traitor from the start the way you were looking at Naruko thinking that she's the Kyuubi. You're a complete idiot. You don't know difference between a scroll and a kunai." Naruto said. Mizuki gritted his teeth and looking at Naruto with hateful eyes.

"I KNOW THAT SHE'S THE DEMON! YONDAIME WAS JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!" Mizuki shouted and grabbed a kunai behind his pouch but before he could even pull out his kunai as with a blur of motion there was a loud sound of thunder that echoed throughout the office, Mizuki however felt a strong pain entered his shoulder and exit leaving behind a massive hole which absolutely stunned him.

*Shink!*

Mizuki screamed as there is a dart attaches a rope then Naruto pull him on the ground and follow with a stomp in the back of his neck and Mizuki was out cold. Naruto summoned two clones and ordered them to tie Mizuki to the tree. The clones did what they were told while he runs towards Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked and Iruka put a weak smile on him.

"Yeah I'm okay now Naruto." Iruka said and Naruto did some hand seals and his hand began to glow green and place his hand on Iruka wounds and they started to heal them. Before he saw Naruto possessed a new tool; it similar then a kunai attach a rope. "Is that a rope dart?"

Naruto nodded for confirmed,

"Its a first time a ninja never use it." Iruka stated. "I think you know how to use it?"

Naruto nod. "Only if I can thrown at the targets or enemies at the front or back to drag your target, once anchored into the target, could be used to pull them over distances." He explained which made Iruka shocked of how Naruto know how to use it.

"And that strange weapon?" Iruka asked.

"Its my own invention." Naruto replied which made Iruka shocked of how Naruto can make something like that.

**==Moments later==**

ANBU arrived to the scene and found Mizuki tied to a tree while Naruto was just done healing Iruka. Before they heard a thunder clap that came from were Iruka was.

"What happen here?" An ANBU wearing a cat mask asked. Naruto explained the situation and when he was done the ANBU were impressed on how Naruto easily defeated Mizuki and being able to do Medical jutsu at young age.

"All right." The cat ANBU said "Good job Namikaze-sama."

Naruto just nodded at her before he headed home. One of the ANBU grabbed Iruka to escort him home while others grabbed Mizuki and scroll and headed towards the tower. Before the ANBU saw a hole on his shoulder? But what kind of tool or weapon done something like that. With Iruka spoken. "It was Naruto's new weapons."

"Namikaze-sama's new weapons." Cat said.

"He made them for his own." Which made the ANBU shocked about the young man's development.

**==At the Hokage Tower==**

"That concludes my report Hokage-sama." The cat anbu informed the Yondaime with the advisers.

Anbu dropped Mizuki to the T&I department for interrogation before heading to the hokage tower before a further investigation of what kind of weapon that done that. Cat or Yugao Uzuki reported in exact same detail on how Naruto reported to her.

"All right thank you for the report cat. You may leave now." Minato said and cat nodded at him before disappearing in puff of smoke.

"Minato your boy is a genius." Homura said.

"I agree with him Minato. Your boy easily beaten a chunin level ninja and was able to use medical ninjutsu in a young age." Hiruzen said. "And Iruka report Naruto uses Rope Darts in the first arsenal in the ninja core."

"He is level headed, intelligent he is a perfect example of a shinobi." Koharu said and Minato nodded and were saddened that he or Kushina had done nothing to his development. "And even the reports or rumors that he was remain undetected."

"All right now, how about we talk about the team placement?" Minato said and the advisers nodded at him.

**==2 days later==**

It was morning and Naruto wakes from his bed and did his morning routine. Now Naruto was now picking out a new set of clothes from closet that he made since today was the team placement. He was really thankful that he picks up some of Hope's or Edward's hobby because most the clothes shop that he went wasn't suited for his taste. He was now wearing like his surrogate father; a black and red Templar outfit with a hood; a forehead protector leaf symbol on his right bicep, black pants and pair of black boots instead a shinobi sandals; a red and white sash with a cross unlikely Edwards' Templar Armor along with brown leather belts with pouches, a black holsters for the pistols and swords or daggers and also with a Assassin Symbol strapped to the harness on his chest-like buckle. As Naruto manage re-create a Air rifle and a prototype grenade launcher mounted underneath; now strapped in his back, and he installed the Phantom Blade from the Smith and retrieved the Phantom Blade Designs (and asked if he copy the phantom blade designed so he replied he did not copy it). With the Altair's Sword and Dagger strapped on his holsters each side on his hips. **(AN: Shay's own Templar Uniform with a Hood.)**

Naruto look himself at the mirror and smiled at his new appearance then went to his desk, now his hair is now longer then before and tied to a short ponytail and grabbed a small necklace that has as also the symbol of Assassin. He wears it around his neck, then hid it under his uniform, along with face mask before walking out from his room. Since he is look like Shay after all.

_'You look like I was, when I was.'_

_'Thanks, father.'_ Naruto replied. _'I couldn't done it without your help and the Assassin Brotherhood.'_

_'Anytime, lad. But you better heading to the Academy.'_

Naruto walks down stair to see Naruko and his parents at the dining table.

Kushina was the first one to see Naruto and was surprised by his new appearance along with new additions to his equipment with a bit of a curious eye; since she saw a two strange objects on his right hip, the other is on his back, and a multiple pouches on the belt; which made her most confusing part? A red cross on the sash, and also a 'A' symbol with add on the line strapped to the harness on his chest-like buckle; she was completely curious of what those symbols meant. Since he shouldn't bare the Uzumaki or Namikaze symbol instead; at least there's a leaf symbol on his bicep; but push her thoughts aside.

"Good morning Naruto." Kushina greeted and Naruto just nodded at her and Naruko turns around and was surprised by his brother new appearance and couldn't help but blush. Naruto notice it.

"Is there something wrong Naruko? Your face is turning red." Naruto points out and Naruko eyes widen and quickly turned around and continued to eat her food. Both parents were surprised by their daughter reaction and the blush they saw on her face but quickly pushed their thoughts aside when Naruto joins the table and started to eat his food.

"So, are you both excited to meet the team placement?" Kushina asked

"Yeah I am! I hope that get to onii-chan as my teammate." Naruko chirped happily while Naruto just ignored her question and eat his food. Kushina and Minato mentally sighs they knew that Naruto would answered it because like Naruko told them he won't open up to them then Kushina decided to asked some random question.

"So Naruto where did you get that clothes I never saw that kind of clothing before." Kushina said.

"I made it." Naruto said plainly and everyone was surprised.

"Really Onii-chan I never knew you know how to make clothes and the design is great." Naruko said and Naruto sends a small smile to her.

"Well the clothes shop I went didn't have my liking so I decided to make some clothes and learn from a 'friend' of mine. And also I install those seals that it allows to grow with me." Naruto said which made everyone curious on who was Naruto referring to. Before they could question him more.

"And those strange objects?" Minato asked.

"My prototype weapons." Naruto replied that cause Minato and Kushina surprised about their son is developed weapons.

"So...what are they Onii-chan?" Naruko asked.

"They called them 'guns'...its a tubular weapon. Its a long range arsenal were only requires gunpowder only...its loud and it's similar then a Kunai Launcher or crossbow." Naruto explained which made more surprising about a range weapon that advance only gunpowder that use to create fireworks.

"And...the one on your back?"

"Its called a 'rifle'...its designed to be fired from the shoulder." Naruto explained. "Its also only a prototype 'air rifle'."

"What's a 'Air rifle', Onii-chan?" Naruko asked curious.

"Its similar then blowpipes or injection launchers from the medical-nins used... - as he take a sip on his tea -...its also a silent range weapon that fires dart like blowpipe. And also I installed a chakra metal and cover with leather that allows to channel wind-chakra to made a air-shot." Which made Minato and Kushina extremely surprised of how Naruto can make more weapons; and Naruko's eyes sparkle with awed and curious.

"Can you make me one!"

"No." Naruto replied when suddenly stands up from his seat and said. "I'm going ahead Naruko I'll see you at academy. Thanks for the food." He said as he left the dining table, until they saw him pull on his hood over his head and walks out from the house when Naruto was gone both parents sighs in disappointment.

"Well at least he's not completely cold toward us." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"Hmm~! No fair Onii-san. I just want that one!" Naruko pout as she stood. "I'm going now Kaa-chan, Tou-san!" She said as she ran out to the house and headed to the academy also. Both parents sigh and look at each other with sad smile on their face.

"I guess we better get going." Kushina said and both parents did the dishes before heading towards the hokage tower.

**==With Naruto and Naruko==**

Naruto (before remove his hood) and Naruko were walking in the hallways of the academy and most the student there greet at them. Naruto and Naruko arrived at the classroom and have taken their seat. Before everyone present then noticed the new additions to his entire unlike his hoodie? He always wearing the same jacket. Naruto had bored look on his face and was about to fall asleep until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice said. Naruto just sighs and turns his head to see a girl that has pink hair, green eyes and large forehead. The girl was smiling at him this girl is known as Sakura Haruno a civilian girl and the girl that Naruto saved when she was being bullied.

**==Flashback Started==**

"Oh look its forehead girl" one of the class bullies said.

"HAHAHA, her forehead sure makes a nice target practice" One of girls said as she grabbed a stone.

"No please don't!" 7 years old Sakura pleaded and the bullied throws the stone, targeting her forehead. She shielded her eyes and waited for the stone to strike her again.

*CLANG!*

Sakura opened her eyes only to see the stone was on the ground with strange knife on the center.

"You know picking on a defenseless girls is pretty pathetic don't you think?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the scene with his on his pocket.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the bullies asked and Naruto just ignored his question.

"I gonna say this once leave now or face the consequences." Naruto said and one of the bullies recklessly charges at Naruto with his fist ready. Naruto sidestepped to avoid the attack easily then grabbed his wrist and knee strike him to the stomach hard that sends the bully flying straight to the tree and knocking the bully out.

Everyone was shock in what they saw. The bullies were scared shitless while Sakura was awe in what Naruto did.

"Let's get out of here!" the leader shouted as his group started to run away leaving other one behind. Naruto was disgusted by this and summoned two clones and ordered them to catch the bullies. The clones chased the bullies with a genin level speed and easily knock them out cold.

**==Moments later==**

The bullies started to wakes up and found them tied to a tree with ninja wires and the two clones were besides them and Naruto was standing in front of them with arms cross and were glaring at them.

"Bullying a defenseless girl is one the things that I hate." Naruto said then he pulls out a katana from his seal on his palm and the bullies swallow the lump on their throat and scared look on their face.

"I heard about making the girl a target practice how about I make all of you make target practice now?" Naruto asked as place the sword in the ground and pulls out couple of kunais and throwing knives. The kids turned pale and started pleading at him.

"Please don't kill us!"

"We're sorry!"

"I want my mommy!"

Naruto had enough and put his weapons away and told the clones to remove the ropes. The clones did what they were told and released the bullies. Naruto gave them a death glare and the bullies flinch at this.

"Next time if I see you all picking on her or any other student I'll make sure to make you ALL my target practices. GOT IT!?" Naruto asked with threatening tone.

"HAI!" The bullies shouted before they all run away. Naruto just shook his head and turn his attention to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded at him while blushing. Naruto notice a small cut on her forehead.

"Hold still." Naruto said as he remove his glove on his right hand; she saw something on his hand; was a white circle and place his hand on her forehead. Sakura blushed even more by the sudden contact. Few seconds later the cut was gone and Naruto smiled at her.

"There all better." Naruto said.

"Yes, thanks for saving me…um."

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto said and Sakura eyes widen in shock.

"You're Yondaime son!" Sakura shouted Naruto just smiled at her.

"Yes he's my dad but doesn't mean that I wanted to treat me differently I just want you treat me like any other people. How about we start again and with my different name... Hi I'm Naruto Altair Cormac." Naruto said as he extended his hand and Sakura smiled at him and shake his hand.

"Sakura Haruno."

**==Moment Later==**

At the Haruno residence; Sakura was leading someone by the hand into her house, giggling before she called out, "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Where are you? I have someone I want you to meet!"

"In the living room, dear!"

Sakura giggled again before tugging on the person's hand and leading him into the room. There, sitting on the couch, was her mother, Mebuki Haruno, with her father, Kisashi, in a nearby armchair. It was obvious where Sakura had inherited his pink hair from, as Kizashi's was the same way, going down He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

Mebuki, on the other hand, possessed the jade-green eyes Sakura inherited from her. Her angular face had a few wrinkles near her eyes; is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals, no doubt caused by his easy-going smile that he was currently flashing towards his daughter.

Mebuki had looked up from the book she was reading and smiled gently at Sakura. "Sakura, you're home." She then noticed the other person, who was fidgeting slightly as her daughter held their hand. "Oh? And who is your friend, dear?"

Sakura blushed slightly and giggled before pulling the person around her and presenting them. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, I want you to meet my new friend? I meet him when I was bullied when Ino is not around? This is-"

"Naruto Altair-Cormac, at your service?" Finished Boy Introduce. He removed his hood reveal to be a face is like Shay.

**==Flashback Ended==**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily and he started to notice the killing intent coming from the girls and he turns to his sister who was glaring daggers at Sakura. Naruto inwardly sigh. He remember his talk with Ezio about girls? Ezio was womanizer when he flirt and made relationship with Cristina Vespucci when he meet Sofia Sartor when he travel through Masyaf. Rumors in the Academy about Naruto is dating with Sakura? He always close with her sometimes over years, since the bonds between Naruto and Sakura became grow when Naruko was completely jealous along with the fan-girls; since she completely tried to match up his skills? She tried extra hard and study hard to gain her attention completely; now only Sakura got Naruto's attention.

"FOREHEAD, GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!" A voice said and that voice belongs to a blond hair girl with blue pupil less eyes and wearing purple clothing. This girl is Ino Yamanaka. She one of the girls who had huge crush on Naruto. She met Naruto in her family flower shop when he needs required poison for his arsenal and it was first love in sight so she immediately tried to get to know the him. Naruto with his friendly attitude was able to made friends of the girl.

Sakura was glare at Ino was about to speak until another voice beat her to it.

"NO HE'S MY NARUTO-KUN!" the girl voice belongs to a girl that has long black silky hair and black eyes. This girl was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket that has Uchiha Symbol on the back, a black strap slightly above her stomach and black pants and standard shinobi sandals. This girl was Satsuki Uchiha the sister of Uchiha Itachi who was a prodigy of Konoha. She was also one of the girls that Naruto save in kidnapping incident happened in Konoha along with Hinata Hyuga who was the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

**==Flashback Started==**

A shadow figure was running roof to roof and was carrying a huge bag on his back.

"This too easy this village security really needs to rework its defense." The figure said and the sack started to move around was shouting at him to let them go. The figure just sneered at them and dropped the back harshly and picked it up again.

"Shut it you brats!" The figure hissed.

"How about you drop the sack and leave." A voice said and the figure turns around to see 8 years old Naruto glaring at him; while he still had his hood.

"Beat it kid!" The figure sneered at him. The blink of an eye Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a blow to gut causing the figure to drop the sack and hold his stomach in pain. Naruto followed it with an uppercut punch to jaw that sends figure flying upward and ending it with a axe kick to back that nearly shattered the ground as cracks appeared when impact was made. The figure was unconscious and Naruto brought out couple of ninja wires and tied the shadow figure up.

When he was done he walks towards the sack with hidden blade on his wrist and cuts the sack after the blade is slid back, revealing two young girls. Both girls had tears on their eyes and were hugging each other tightly. The girl with black hair opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing before them.

"It's okay now the man who kidnaps you both is defeated." Naruto said as kneel down to them and place his hands on their shoulders to calm then he was surprised by their reaction. They suddenly launch their selves at Naruto and cling on him as if their life was on the line. Naruto just closed his eyes and hugged both girls and whispered comforting words to them.

**==Flashback Ended==**

The man who kidnapped them turns out to be the kumo ambassador but after interrogated by the sadistic Ibiki it turns out that the kumo nin was a fake and the treaty was nothing because the fake Kumo nin was a member of a local bandit who sells children to other villages. Both clans thank Naruto for his heroic deed. Fuguku and Hiashi wanted to have arranged marriage their daughters with Naruto but he quickly turns it down because he told them that he wasn't interested. Since Ezio will laughed about having harem; so he is a one-girl married.

All three girls were glaring at each other and soon the girls around the room started to fight over Naruto.

Naruto did the wise decision and sneak away and hide in the corner to avoid the riot of all girls' war.

"Well here we go again." A boy said with black hair that was in a style of a pineapple. This boy was Shikamaru Nara. He is one Naruto best friends and lazy person but he was smartest one in the class.

"*Munch* I agree *Munch*." A fat boy said that has brown spiky hair. This kid is known as Chouji Akimichi. He is also one Naruto best friends and they share great interest in food and currently eating a bag of chips.

"Man, Naruto I'm really jealous of you getting all the girls to fight over you." A boy whined, this boy has messy brown hair and has red fangs marking on each side of his cheek. This boy is known as Kiba Inuzuka also one Naruto best friends and self-proclaim rival of Naruto which the blond has no problem and he has a companion name Akamaru who was a small white puppy that rides on his head

Naruto sighs at this pulls out something from the hip pouch on his left besides the flintlock holsters and reveals to be small paper bag. Naruto grabbed something inside and reveals to doughnut shaped-bread with filled with sugar.

"Hey Naruto what's that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it's just some food that I made. Want some? There three more in the bag." Naruto said as he passed the bag and the each of them took one doughnut. The three of them examined the bread and the trio looks at each other and then shrugged and took a bite of the doughnuts.

Then all three boys' eyes widen and golden light started to come out from where they bit.

"Oh my god!" Shikamaru said in shock.

"This so delicious!" Kiba said and Akamaru got confused until he also took a bite of the doughnut then Akamaru was frozen few seconds then suddenly fainted with happy expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you all like it." Naruto said then he turns to Chouji who still had shock expression on his face.

"Um, Chouji are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he waved at hand in front of him until Chouji suddenly bowed his head to the floor in front of Naruto.

"TEACH ME YOU'RE WAYS CHOSEN ONE!" Chouji said and everyone in the room was surprised even the girls who having an all-out rumble. Since thank Hope and the other Assassin's taught him a thing a two since their past lives.

"Onii-chan what happened?" Naruko said as she as was currently holding one the girls in a headlock. While Sakura holding Ino's neck before gaining a sucker punch. Naruko look at Naruto hands and her eyes widen in shock.

"ONII-CHAN WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE SHARING YOUR DELICIOUS HOME MADE DOUGHNUTS! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOUR FOODS!" Naruko shouted. Naruko knew that his brother was great cook she even complimented him that was able to out cook a five star chef. Naruko always love his brother food especially his dessert foods.

"I AGREED WITH HER NARUTO-KUN! YOU SHOULDN'T SHARED ME TOO!" Sakura shouted. Since she loves Naruto's cooking when he came to her home with her parents with his delicious food? Mebuki never admitted of how skillful Naruto can cook, and same goes with Kizashi.

Everyone in the room had surprised look in hearing that top student of the academy and the son of Yondaime (or not) can cook. Since being a Assassin needs to learned his new skills.

"Big deal it's just a piece of bread." A random boy said and Naruko furious shook her head.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ONII-CHAN COOKING ARE LIKE FIRST RATE CHEF. ONCE YOU TASTED IT YOU FEEL LIKE YOU BEEN TO HEAVEN! JUST LOOK AT KIBA!" Naruko pointed out and they look at him and saw that he was happily eating the doughnut with dreamy look on his face. As Sakura went to Chouji.

"Chouji what do you think of Naruto-kun's bread?" Sakura asked and Chouji face her with serious look on his face.

"His food is a gift from heaven they are even better than our restaurant food." Chouji stated and everyone except Naruko was surprised by this, with Sakura with a admitted smile. The Akimichi restaurant is one of the best restaurants in Konoha and hearing from the Akimichi saying Naruto food was better than theirs was surprising.

Suddenly the door opened and reveals to Iruka who had few bandages on his face. He was surprised to see what was happening in the room. Since he was save by Naruto yesterday.

"Everyone please return to your seat." Iruka said and most of the class ignored him and he twitch mark near his eyebrows.

"I SAID EVERYONE SEAT DOWN NOW!" Iruka ordered with big scary face and everyone immediately returns to their seat.

Iruka clears his throat and started to give out his speech. As Iruka continues to talk Naruto was praying that end this quickly as possible because most of the girls in the class looking at Naruto with hungry look on their eyes that sends shiver to his spine.

"Now I'm gonna tell your team mates and sensei. Team 1…" Soon teams are called one by one.

"Team 7 consist of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze..." This raised his head and anticipated who was going to be his teammates while the girls are praying hoping that they would paired up with the blond. "Sakura Haruno..." Sakura squealed in happiness. "Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze..." Her Naruko did the same. "...and Satsuki Uchiha!" Iruka finished and Satsuki was the last one to squeal and Naruto and small smile on his face hearing that having his sister and friends being his teammates, for Sakura...as his girlfriend.

"Your senseis are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka said the four of them where surprised.

"Team 8 members are Shino Aburame, Hyuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in the roster and for team 10 members are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished.

"NOOO I got a lazy ass and fat boy!" Ino whined earning a glare from Chouji for calling him fat while earning a sigh disappointment from Naruto for disrespecting his friends.

"You will see your sensei at lunch time dismiss!" Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

"Onii-chan do want to have lunch with me?" Naruko asked as she turns around to face him only to find that Naruto was gone.

"Hey where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked without letting anyone Naruto secretly place the same paper bag of doughnuts Naruto brought.

"Naruto run away from the classroom because he doesn't want dealing with his fangirls now they know him being great cook and all." Shikamaru answered lazily. With Naruko and Satsuki pout frowned of how disappointed Naruto disappeared...again. With Sakura smile at her boyfriend if the 'time' came.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the hokage monument eating some homemade food and was enjoying the view. Naruto felt a familiar chakra around the field and he let out a few chuckles.

"I know your there Itachi-san you can come out now." Naruto said and in puff of smoke reveals a man that was wearing a standard Anbu uniform and was wearing a boar mask. The man takes his mask off and reveals his face. The man has black eyes and black hair. This man is Itachi Uchiha who is known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the heir of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi smiled at the blond and sits beside him. Naruto offered him a piece of his food and Itachi gracefully accepted it and took a bite and smiled appeared on his face.

"Delicious as always Naruto-kun your cooking even beats my mother cooking." Itachi complimented and Naruto just smiled at him and thank for the compliment.

"So I heard that you become of my sister teammates. What do you think of the team set up?" Itachi asked as he accepts a drink from Naruto.

"To tell you the truth I'm quite surprised to tell you the truth but I'm okay with it as long we all willing to help out each other and take our job seriously." Naruto said before he took sipped of his drink. Itachi nodded and also took a sip of his drink. Both were quiet for several seconds until Itachi broke it

"Naruto-kun I would like to thank you again for saving my sister few years ago." Itachi said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Don't mention it Itachi-niisan beside that's what good heroes do. Saving people who are in need even I'm a shinobi and would start to kill people I still want to be seen as a hero...or something else is better then a hero." Naruto said. Itachi was surprised by this but smiled at the blond.

"Naruto-kun you do know that kaa-san is still asking for some your dishes right?" Itachi randomly asked. Itachi and her mother was one of the few people that knew Naruto skill in cooking. Naruto just smirked at him.

"Sure no problem but in exchange I won't make any homemade pocky for a month." Naruto said and Itachi eyes widen in horror and turned pale in hearing this. No pocky for a month made by Naruto-kun is a nightmare! His pocky is more delicious that being sell in stores!

"That was a low blow Naruto-kun." Itachi half glare at the blond and Naruto chuckles at him.

"And you know that I won't give my dishes away that easily if you want some my dishes recipes you need to sacrifice." Naruto said and Itachi pouted at him with Naruto let out few chuckles then soon Itachi started to chuckle and then they continued to eat their lunch.

**==After Lunch==**

Naruto returned to the classroom an hour late and slide the door open and saw what was in front of him.

A glaring Naruko and Satsuki, minus Sakura was waving at Naruto.

"Onii-chan where were you?" Naruko asked while glaring at him.

"Yeah, How are we going to be a team if you won't join with us?" Satsuki asked with Naruko nodding in agreement and all two girls glaring at him, with Sakura is still completely remain calm. Naruto just sweat drop at this and cleared his throat and tries to explain it carefully.

"Well the reason that I could join is because of the fan-girls will try to get me, includes Sakura-chan." - which made two girls glared more - "and besides I already promised Itachi-niisan to have lunch with him." Naruto said. He half lied because it was only pure coincidence that he met Itachi there. The girls stare at him for few minutes until they look at each other and nodded before allowing him to enter the classroom.

Naruto taken his seat and the girls were about to talk to him when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Yo!" The man said as he entered the room. The man has spiky white hair and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The man was wearing a standard shinobi uniform. This man is known Kakashi Hatake. Following him was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who also wearing a standard shinobi uniform and had her long red hair tied into a ponytail with bangs both sides on her face.

"Sorry, we are late. We got lost from the road of life." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile only get bonked in the head by Kushina.

"We're late because of you Kakashi!" Kushina scolded and Kakashi just apologize to her and they turn to their attention to team 7. As Kakashi notice Naruto wearing unfamiliar clothes he wore. _'A black uniform unlike any shinobi ever his wearing...let him blend in perfectly, It's like I couldn't see him at all at first. Including those unfamiliar symbol. I wonder, I've never seen that kind of clothing before.'_ He looked him over, impressed with what he saw.

"Any way team 7, meet us in the roof top in 10 minutes." Kushina said then she and Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke.

"Well shall we go-" Naruko stood up and got ready to invite the other when Naruto was already gone from his place on the balcony along with Sakura; Naruto and Sakura had already started to climb up the wall when Kakashi and Kushina disappeared.

"How did Naruto-kun and Sakura do that!?" Satsuki exclaimed.

She scratched her head, surprised at Naruto's or Sakura's ability. First they snuck up on them while they were in the classroom and then each of them had the ability and speed to scale the roof quicker than they could get up from their seats.

Few moments later Naruko snapped out of her thoughts. "Let's go then Satsuki." Naruko said and quickly run towards the roof top .

"Yeah, we better get going." Satsuki replied, as she following her.

**==On the roof top==**

Naruko and Satsuki arrived in the rooftop only see Kushina holding an orange book and Kakashi was on knees begging at Kushina.

"Please Kushina-senpai, that's my autograph Icha Icha series." Kakashi pleaded.

"I don't care damn it Kakashi! I don't want you see reading that book in front of me or my students or else I'll burn this and tell Minato-kun not him to allow you to sell any of these smut book." Kushina threaten him and Kakashi turned paled but nodded at her. Kushina gave him his book back and Kakashi hugged the book tightly.

"Man can we get over with I need to train you know." Naruto said as he appeared out of nowhere that surprised everyone while wearing his hood. Along with Sakura; causing Naruko and Satsuki is more jealous of how both of them can do that.

_'I didn't sense him...and even Sakura!'_Kushina and Kakashi thought. Both senseis snapped out of their thoughts as their student taken their seat. While Naruto went to the rail and then jumped to sit on there a moment, unmoving. Naruko figured he would try and make another argument but surprisingly he knelt down on one knee to get comfortable and waited. Satsuki sighed and soon sat down too. Kakashi gave a forced smile at their reactions and decided to move on.

"Alright, how about we all introduce ourselves to each other? Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobby and dream." Kakashi said and Naruto was the first one to do it. "And you better took off your hood." As Naruto remove his hood with a glare which made him flinch.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I like training, books, learning new things and swords and knifes. Dislikes are traitors, arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades. My hobbies are training and writing stories and my dream is married a single women and...well that's classified." Naruto said mentally added _'I will rebuild the Assassin Order.'_ and everyone was surprised in introduction then face fault at the end of his introduction. Which Naruko and Satsuki will be the first to be Naruto's wife...well Naruko maybe his sister...its completely wrong.

"Um, Naruto-kun what kind of story do you write?" Sakura asked. Naruto put on the thinking pose then few seconds later he grabbed something from his pocket and pulls it out and reveals to be a pair of book. Everyone eyes widen in shock in seeing the books.

"You're the author of 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore' and 'Legend of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad'?!" Sakura asked in shock and the blond nodded at her.

Naruto was inspired by the two Assassin Ancestors so much that he decided to write a story about them. The 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore' is the story about Ezio's life and all the adventures and experience he had when he became an Assassin after his father and two of his brothers were execute. The book was started when he was 7 years old and finished the book when he was 12. The 'Legend of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad' is the first season of the 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore'. The book tells the story on how Altair's life started and how he so many assassination mission when he met the Templar Maria. Naruto is still continuing the story but he just didn't have right time to write. The 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore' and 'Legend of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad' were huge hit they sale 50 times better than the Icha Icha Series. With Naruto will write the new seasons of each ancestors life.

Suddenly Sakura pulled out her own copy of Adventures of Ezio Auditore that was the first volume of the series.

"Naruto-kun I have your Autograph?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe later Sakura-chan but let's continue the introduction first." Naruto said and Sakura pouted but nodded in understanding.

"Okay moving that aside. Let's continue." Kakashi said.

"My turn my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze I like my family, Onii-chan cooking (this surprised both sensei's) ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike arrogant fools and perverts, hobbies are to train and try to spend some time with Onii-chan and dream is the first female Hokage ever!" Naruko said with a grin.

_'A__ mini Kushina/' _Kakashi thought while Kushina just chuckle at her daughters introduction.

"Your next Pinkie." Kakashi said and Sakura glares at him.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura shouted then clears his throat. "Anyway I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are Naruto-kun (Naruto smiled at her while Satsuki glares at her and she hear mumbles from Naruko) friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books (Naruto chuckles at this) and my dream is strong kunoichi." Sakura finished._ 'And also I will be with Naruto-kun and also helping Assassin Order.' _She mentally added.

"Alright your turn Satsuki-chan." Kushina said.

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha I like my family, fire jutsu and tomatoes. I don't have any dislikes and my hobbies are training and eating tomatoes. My dream is to become like Itachi-onii-chan an ANBU captain." Satsuki finished and Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Well it's our turn now. I'm Kakashi Hatake I like lot of things, I dislike lot of things, I have many hobbies and my dream..I don't feel like tell you about." Kakashi said and Naruto had smirked on his face and decided to burst his bubbles.

"In short you like those smut books, you dislike anyone saying horrible things to your smuts, your hobbies are reading that smuts and visiting your friend graveyard and your dream is becoming a porn star." Naruto finished everyone look at wide eyes while Kakashi was twitching every time Naruto called his books smuts but calms down and regain his posture. "I was good at well information gathering."

"Anyway I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze I love my family and Children" Naruto rolled his eyes in the children part. " My likes are Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who made fun of my hair and anything that's bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream is to make you all proud nin of the leaf and…" She glances at Naruto who just look away before put on his hood for hiding his own emotions. "I want to complete my family..." Kushina finished. Kakashi and Naruko knew about this while Satsuki were confused. And Sakura glaring at Kushina and Kakashi for ruining Naruto's life.

"Anyway I will now explain the final exam." Kakashi said. Naruko and Satsuki eyes widen in shock.

"What test?" Sakura asked in narrowing her eyes. Kakashi was about answer but Naruto beat him at it.

"The real genin test Sakura-chan. That test that we did in the academy was only to see that we have potential to become a ninja while the final test will tell that if we are ready for real ninja world. In this test has 66% chance of failing and returns to the academy. And also 34&% success." Naruto explained and Kakashi was impressed and nodded at him.

"He's correct meaning that this test is very hard and there a little for all of you to pass." Kakashi said.

"Anyway meet us tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp." Kushina said.

"Oh and here some advice try not to eat otherwise you'll puke." Kakashi said and Naruto snorted at him. Then the Jounin disappears leaving the students alone. As Naruto stood in the rail and informed.

"Girls don't take that stupid advice. If listen to him you be sure to fail the test." Naruto said. "Come on, Sakura-chan...you still had a final preparation for your test." Which made Naruko and Satsuki surprising for Naruto called Sakura.

"ONII-CHAN! iT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto shouted before demanded. "I want to know why you SO interesting Sakura!"

"It's because I'm his girlfriend! And besides...I'm his apprentice." Sakura declared as she followed Naruto besides him. That made the girls shocked in surprised.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun choose you to be his apprentice...? Its like a-a-a t-teacher a-and s-stu-student!" Satsuki blushed shuttered and replace with a anger. "I can't let you take him from me!"

"Watch us." Naruto said as he and Sakura spread their arms and begun to fall and leaping off the edge of the building that cause the girls panicking as they ran to where if Naruto or Sakura had falling.

As they arrived which made them shocked of they saw Naruto or Sakure were vanishing in a thin air like a ghost.

"How did Nii-san do that?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 Ended Complete<strong>

**Date:** 12/23/2014/2:30am - 12/23/2014/2:38am

That's that...since I will continue my story soon. Until 2 days of Christmas...and then with its also I will take a break for a while until new year...I think...now Naruto will write a novels of his Assassin Ancestors lives. So Naruto did select Sakura to be his apprentice and girlfriend of Naruto's.


	3. Ch 3: Sakura's Ceremony&Test of Teamwork

Chapter 03: Sakura's Ceremony and Test of Teamwork

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters & Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was able to find the map of Masyaf when I inspired the story from 'other' stories of the Assassin's Creed Series.<strong>

**Link: cb20090902115802/assassinscreed/images/e/e2/Masyaf . png**

**AN2: The reason I select Sakura as a Assassin Type material is that I had inspired one of my favorite stories called "Birth of an Assassin: Heir to the Namikaze".**

**AN3: I will inspired few skills of Bleach like Shunpo or any few techniques Naruto uses.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Starts)<strong>

**==Flashback Start - 6 Years ago==**

After Naruto save Sakura from the bullies? Since she guide him to her room, it was his first time in her room for saving her life. After the delicious dinner Naruto made? Mebuki couldn't tell of how what kind of secret of Naruto's cooking. Its was a fascinating delicious of how Naruto made.

"Naruto, my boy. There is something want to discussed." Kizashi asked to Naruto, getting his attention.

"What is it, Haruno-san?" Naruto wondered.

"Please, Naruto. Call us Mebuki and Kizashi." Mebuki insisted. "There is something wrong with my daughter." That cause Naruto flinch about a sudden interest.

"What sort of problem?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well...when my little cherry was little? She was drawing weird symbols from her dreams? She was about when she was a child? She stealing things like food or medicine, she told us stealing is bad. So I said 'yes'." Mebuki explained. "She said that that girl she steals food or medicine is for her mommy? She got sick like she was before. And then when she saw another dream about the same girl is already grow up and kill people like ninjas do."

"And then in bed time? She was talking in sleeping say 'must...find...Shay'? We didn't know who is this 'Shay' person is? And even its our first time she speak a different language too." Kizashi explained that cause Naruto and Shay in mindscape eyes widen for his realizing.

_'It can't be...is she...lad! Show them that stamp.' _Shay thought in realizing.

_'You sure?' _Naruto said curious.

_'I'm positive, lad, do it.'_ With cut his link and rook out his red ring and show them the stamp that cause the Harunos shocked in surprised disbelief for they recognized it.

"Where did you-" Kizashi is about to asked.

"I was about to tell you two of what cause your daughter to have those dreams..." Naruto stated. "She was dreaming about her past lives."

"Her past lives!?" Mebuki and Kizashi exclaimed getting Naruto a nod.

"Its like she was reborn by a another person from her dreams." Kizashi said. "Like she was reincarnated?"

"Yes, since I know how...or who." Naruto replied as he stood and said. "I will check your daughter see if I'm right." Getting a nod from Sakura's parents. As Naruto went to Sakura's room.

**==At Sakura's Room==**

With Naruto entered her room, his theory is correct? Her room is surrounded by few decorations with same symbol like Naruto has? Since he never thought that she was reincarnated. As Naruto saw Sakura drawing another one, as he went closer look which made his eyes widen. He recognized those drawing about a beautiful lady with brown eyes and hair.

Naruto starting to spoke in English. "So Sakura, this is the symbols your parents told me. And even those pictures." Which got her attention on her desk by turning to her head at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... How do you know that language?" She asked surprised with English.

Naruto nodded his head knowing that he had found at last his fellow Assassin. "I learned that on my travels or my ancestors memories in the Caribbean. Sakura, or should I say Hope Jensen."

To say that she was speechless would be an understatement, she had never told anyone about those strange dreams or memories she had experienced and besides even her parents knows about it, "I thought they were just dreams, and what you mean your ancestors travel to the Caribbean I have never heard of such a place?"

"Maybe not in this world but it is real, like you had the spirit of the past life, now here I am." he said to her.

She was quite surprised by this revelation, "So that memory of my meeting the Death God was real, but there is still so much I do not know."

Naruto nodded about this. As for he declared. "Sakura-chan...will you became my apprentice that you have the spirit of Shay Cormac's lover." which made Sakura shocked about the same name.

"Cormac...as in..." Sakura is about said.

"Yes, Sakura-chan,,,I view Shay Cormac as my father? Since Minato didn't treat me and his wife Kushina the same results? And I also view Hope as my own mother as well, and even I had his spirit within me." Naruto explained, which made more stunning of Sakura. "And even you have the spirit of Hope as well." Which made Sakura blushed more, as she ran at him and gave him a hug, with the blond assassin return her hug.

Sakura said with happiness. "Naruto-kun...I'm so happy for this happening? When I had a dream about a black hooded man when Hope-san was killed...she saw his eyes with remorse and shame for what he had done...since I never know that was...since I heard were last word on her mouth..." As she is about finished her sentence.

"...Shay." Naruto finished, with a smile on his face. Along with Sakura sharing his smile, getting a nod from Sakura. As Naruto gave her another question. "So...you are going to be my girlfriend before the Academy?"

Which made Sakura blush more...since with a sudden question. Which she wants to, now gave him a replied an answer. "Sure, Naruto-kun...I will be your girlfriend, and your my boyfriend." Before they drift to each other other and kissed.

After the kiss, Naruto smiled at her. "We maybe young... So it's official?" He asked, getting a nod from Sakura. Getting a kiss on her forehead which made her sighed in satisfied.

Without notice...Mebuki and Kizashi saw a whole thing with they slowly open the door to see if they want a son like him, getting a giggle for sure.

"Can you believe it, Mebuki-chan...she had her own crush." Kizashi stated. "And first kiss."

Mebuki giggled. "I know...OH! I want a son-in-law, like him!"

"They maybe young...since its time to gave Naruto our answer." Kizashi said getting a nod from his wife.

**==Flashback Ended==**

Within 6 years Naruto trained Sakura in the Art of Assassin; before her parents accepted to trained her to be an Assassin; since its was a most task to be a stealth killer; since he taught her everything to be an Assassin. He taught her free-running, skills in swordsmanship since she didn't do anything for some reasons. She told him about she was pretend to be shy for a bit. He taught her medical ninjutsu, just in case. Since Sakura has an excellent chakra control after all, since she had the spirit of Hope after all. After Naruto trained her for years; she was completely curious if she will wielding hidden blades like Naruto does until her ceremony.

At the ruins of Masyaf? Since Naruto had recommended ruined towns or buildings that he had rebuild as training grounds for free-running; as since Naruto had Sakura ready to be a full-fledged Assassin.

Now suddenly...a loud excited yelled from the buildings.

"Come on Naruto, you have to catch me!"

"Sakura-chan! This wasn't what I had in mind for today's training-" Naruto was cut short as he narrowly dodged a rooftop clothesline and swung from a flag banner of some store in hopes to catch up with Sakura.

When he had taken her out training for some light running, he had no idea she would turn it into a parkour race. Sakura was already two buildings ahead of him when she hastily ordered him to catch her, and so the chase ensued.

Since Naruto wore his equipment on him at all times, he was significantly slower than Sakura who only wore the trainee robes that offered high mobility. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to be defeated by his student and picked up the pace. She was leaping over rooftops, along walls, swinging from bars, and jumping over obstacles in her way that made Naruto proud of what she had accomplished in such a short time.

_'Reminds me of when father and the rest of my ancestors taught me..only this time I can do it with a girl I like. At least Sakura is enjoying herself.'_

All the while during her run, Sakura was laughing and smiling as she ran to get away from her pursuer. In a way, it felt like her training was taking shape around her; before, she would never think she could move this fast or jump that high. The limitations that once kept her from pursuing her ninja dreams escaped her as she ran in the night by her robe's gray hood.

Her training with Naruto had been fruitful to say the least, as soon as Sakura arrived the Hidden Masyaf, they began her training. She would come to his compound everyday to read from the immense assassin archives, learning both history and and herbal alchemy from the tomes of knowledge. In the afternoons, Naruto would spar with her and teach her how to use various tools like the hidden blades or throwing knife.

And in the evenings, Naruto would rest with her inside the Masyaf Castle; there is old desk that belongs to the Mentor. Occasionally they would play a game of shogi or just talk; when he brought it anytime plus chess too. That's what Sakura loved the most, just staying close to Naruto. It didn't matter if they were training, walking down the street, or falling asleep next to one another; she only wanted him close to her.

"Hurry up!" She called to him, not even looking back to see him steadily catching up.

As she ran out of rooftops upon reaching the streets leading up to the village's West gate, Sakura hesitated only for a moment. That gave Naruto enough time to catch up and tackle her, forcing them both into a fall toward the ground. Within a moment, Naruto was holding Sakura like a princess and landed on the ground with a soft step.

"Baka! We could have fallen." Sakura berated him as he let her go.

"I thought I'd give you a little scare...I had it under control." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out in defiance, serving only to annoy the pink haired girl more.

"Hmph. I still won." She said, taking off her hood and letting her long hair flow.

Sakura wiped some sweat from her brow and looked at Naruto in amazement. How was he not dying in those heavy robes?

"I don't know how you wear something like this all day Naruto-kun. I'm sweating so much." Naruto made a face as if he didn't understand and shrugged.

"I guess you just get used to it, I feel fine." That statement didn't make Sakura feel any better but she let him have his opinion.

Naruto looked at the training Leap of Faith? Since only trainees can preforms it to practice, as Sakura tried it out, since he still remember at the time. This is were Sakura first tried the famous Leap of Faith.

**==Flashback Started - 3 Years ago before Sakura became an Assassin Apprentice Novice==**

A 10 year old Naruto had finally reached a viewpoint; he surveyed the area from it and made his decision. With Sakura. He still wearing his hoodie.

"Sakura-chan this is a bit early but because you have done so well I am going to give you the last lesson, after myself to leave this spot survey the area and mimic me." he said. And with that he jumped forward diving into a haystack.

Sakura was stunned at the beginning but then positioned herself on the edge of the viewpoint and surveyed the area; she noticed a haystack where Naruto landed and understood what she must do; closing her eyes, Sakura jumped forwards allowing air and gravity to carry her and her instincts to guide her body; she landed in the haystack just like they did.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, can we do that again?" was the first thing she said as she left the haystack to join her tutor.

"You do that next time...be sure keep practicing when I can see you." Naruto said. "After this...I will teach you about surviving."

**==Flashback Ended==**

With Sakura did completely her Leap of Faith training. And now she will be ready for her final trail.

"Well, now that your training is over with, you can do whatever Sakura. So I better get to the office to read more?" She sweat dropped as he began to walk off.

_'What is with this guy sometimes..you'd figure he would want to hang out with a girl he obviously likes!'_

_**'Well don't let him get away girl, go get his ass and take him out!'**_ Inner Sakura cheered, hoping for a hands on approach.

"How about you want to hang out with me some more? Its still the middle of the night, too early to go home and read!" She shouted after him as he was walking away, making him turn around.

"Well..what do you want to do?" He asked, shrugging.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Let's go out together and get some food! After your ceremony, tonight?" Naruto flinched, he didn't expect Sakura to want to go out with him.

Sure they had been getting along well and the training was great, but Naruto didn't know if she liked him that way or not. Maybe this was the sign he was waiting for, but wait, had he been waiting for this?

_'__Quit being an fool and just go. You know you like lass, there is no denying that.'_ Shay added in as he sensed the boy's pointless hesitation.

_'Yeah..you're right Kyuubi.'_

"O-okay Sakura-chan." Naruto walked back to join her and smiled when she smiled big and blushed.

_**'Hook. Line. And sinker!'**_ Her Inner Self cheered, her first date with Naruto! After Outer-Sakura ceremony. As Naruto change is expression with a serious face.

"Sakura..." Naruto called.

"Yes?" Sakura responded.

"It's time..." Naruto announced.

Which made Sakura shocked of what he meant. "You mean..."

Naruto nodded.

**==At the Assassin's High Balcony - Ceremony Tower==**

On a high balcony, Sakura stood in front of a brazier, with Naruto across from her and 5 clones and one besides the braizer watching.

"Remember I explained to you about this creed?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Sakura. "Can you tell me repeatly about what I explained to you about the three tenents?" Getting a nod from Sakura again.

Naruto clone #1 asked. "The first is what is 'Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent?'"

"It means; the first means that we must not kill any who are truly innocent, because if we do then there is no difference between us and the common murderer." Sakura answered.

"Good." Naruto clone #2 confirmed, before asking her the second. "And the second is 'Hide in plain sight?'"

Sakura answered. "It means we must blend into our surroundings, becoming part of the area and becoming overlooked is much easier rather than becoming completely unseen. Also using the crowd as a shadow and make himself or herself to reach your target."

"Very good." Naruto clone #3 replied, and asked her the last. "And what is final tenet of the Creed is 'Never compromised the Brotherhood?'"

"The final one is rather straightforward, if one of us is compromised and he leads our enemies to us then the order will fall, that is the reason only a mentor can recruit members, others in the order can point him towards people they find appropriate but only he can make that decision." Sakura answered.

"Good... In this modern ages, we are not so literal as your ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent." Naruto Clone #4 said.

"Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return the dark." Arno proclaimed. before asking. "Are you prepared the eagle's path?"

"Yes."

As Naruto clone #5 from the brazier carrying a tray of a cup with a symbol of an Assassin. "Now drink...this will leads you to the path if you are become an Assassin." As Sakura hesitated to grab the cup in two hands and drink it, as the clone grab the cup and which made Sakura dizzy and hallucinating.

**==Time Skipped - (AN: Think Arno drink drugs for seeing visions that he became an Assassin)==**

As with the hallucinating effects is gone...now Naruto standing front of her.

"Good...you passed the test...now let's begin..." Original Naruto replied. As before begun the ceremony by raising both arms. "Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin." He pronounced. "These are the words spoken by our ancestors - that lay the heart of our creed."

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…" Clone #1 said.

"Nothing is true." Sakura said.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…" Clone #2 said.

"Everything is permitted." Sakura replied.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." Clone #3 said.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." All Assassins unison.

"Now as a final act of commitment to the brotherhood, present your ring finger so you may be branded as one of us" Naruto said.

Sakura presented her ring finger and as Naruto #5 took the iron brand and pressed the heated iron stamp on its base; to her credit she held in her pain only closing her eyes and showing a grimace on her face. As he snapped his fingers as the clone #4 present the same uniform Naruto wears? The same uniform Naruto wears, not its the female version like Naruto's; now the color is dark red and white version of Naruto's uniform and also along with the hidden blades and a pendent with a red Assassin logo on it. **(AN: Unlike the AC: Unity. I will arrange colors from the attire. And the pendent is like Shao Jun's.)**

With Sakura take the robes then all the clones of Naruto disappeared with a poof of smoke and the original Naruto turn around for not allowed to gave Sakura a bad mood swing on him.

"Now follow me sister for the final part of your initiation." Naruto said as the two assassins jumped off following each other performing a leap of faith.

"As you have just finished your training, you will be awarded the rank of novice, meaning that you will be given easy missions and you may come with me or your comrades, to observe or help, on difficult ones, according to your performance you will be promoted." Naruto said.

"Thank you Mentor. Now, would you like to come with me in order to celebrate?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. "The sooner we finished our celebrate, the sooner for tomorrow's test. Before I will pleasant your assassin weapons in the armory which weapons you specialized to? While I was specialized with sword and dagger dual wield." Getting a nod from Sakura. With Sakura became the full-fledged Assassin; now its her own weapons with a specialized.

**==At the Masyaf's Armory==**

They went into a armory Sakura hadn't seen before, and her eyes widened in amazement. The room was like an armory, filled with swords and armor and so many different robes of an assassin. Naruto let go of her hand to go grab something and she could only stand in the doorway, overwhelmed. Along with a displayed of flintlocks and muskets for any different old designs. Since Naruto was completely manage to manufactured reversed engineering and re-create those guns after Naruto tested Edward's favorite flintlocks. And also she seeing injection sniper blowpipes from the hospital without a dot sight.

"Here it is. Sakura, come here." She looked at Naruto and saw him gestured pointing at something for her and quickly joined him.

"I want you to choose each of those weapons each will be your secondary weapon and range weapon, it will help you in the test." Upon realization of what it was, Sakura gasped. She saw a table filled with weapons; a jian or katana, tanto or knife and a longbow or rifle, a pistol or crossbow. It depends what weapons Assassin choose like sound and silent range weapons. But lastly a Hidden Guns and Phantom Blade; wrist crossbow.

"So, Sakura...what did you choose?" Naruto asked offered.

As Sakura rubbing her chin with a frowned with a sight of those weapons, as she turn her glance at Naruto. "Can you tell me each of range weapons will useful?" She asked.

"Why of course Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. "I will gave you an example each of them;

Both Pistols and Rifles were requires gunpowder to discharges the projectile range weapons; it takes a while to reload if you need to practice the fast reloading timing. And also the Hidden Gun is a quick reload. If you waste your time for having one shot only? Feel free to obtained additional one or four."

"Why four which makes it five?" Sakura wondered.

"Yup, many ranking officers were allows to carries 2 or more like Edward carries 4; two on his chest and two on his hips and his friend Thatch were carries multiple 5 pistols? Since it will be waste of time to reload." Naruto explained.

"I see,"

Naruto continue. "While the Crossbows were silent weapons? It take seconds to reload the bolt in one hand along with phantom blade. Minus the longbow, its because one arrow each target for hunting and kill targets."

"I see." Sakura understand, as she glance at the table, she made her choice as she went to the table and pick up a Jian sword? Its was similar lighter then Chokutou sword.

"Ah! Shao Jun's Jian." Naruto exclaimed, **(AN: AC: Ember's Shao Jun's sword.)**

"Shao Jun's Jian?" Sakura confused.

"Yes, Shao Jun was a Chinese Assassin before she was searching for my avo (ancestor) Ezio, when he was very old? Since he still had his strength for his last fight." Naruto explained.

"Ah! She is the female Assassin unlike the Kunoichi, right?" Sakura realized.

Naruto nod. "That's right, since Jun will honor her sword to you." As gesture at the sword to her.

"I see...so that explains the pendant and this sword were belongs to Shao Jun." Sakura stated. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"That's right, and anytime, now you can select the other weapons you want to wield?" Naruto said insisted.

As Sakura grab the sheath of the jian and sheathed and strapped on her back, now she will pick other weapons; which she went to the pick a embellished pistol with with a checkered hilt of leather. **(AN: AC: Liberation - Aveline's ****Dueling Pistols.****)**

"I take this." Sakura showing the Dueling Pistols. Which made toss a holsters before catching it. **(AN: Think both Conner's and Aveline's holsters.)**

"You can carried it with care." Naruto said getting a nod from Sakura as she place two pistols in each sides and place it in the center of the table along with her sword. Next she will use a usual shinobi standards; she take two pair tantos as her own close combat; the design of the tanto is red cloth and black handle and tsuba is oval-shape.

"So you picked the pair of tantos...interesting." Naruto remarked.

"I know...I could use pair for close combat." Sakura reasoned getting a nod from Naruto that made him understand. As she place a pair besides the sword.

"So...what's next?" Naruto asked offered.

As Sakura was interesting for another long range weapon; since she take the injection sniper blowpipe what she got her attention of what she needs, as she turn her head at Naruto with a nod for she pick the right choice. Then she place it like the rest of her weapons. As Naruto went to the table and grab the sword and said. "I'll insert a holster on his sheath, that you can place the blowpipe." Getting a nod from Sakura. **(AN: Inspired AC: Freedom Cry's Adewale's Blowpipe and Blunderbuss attach on his back.)**

Now she went next for her hidden blade attachment. As she saw a two numerous of hidden blade attachments; a gun and crossbow. Since Naruto recreate the same Hidden Gun Ezio uses to modified with a second trigger like Leonardo De Vinci did; so the user can fired in one hand.

"I will take this one Naruto-kun." Sakura pointing at the hidden gun,

Naruto smiled as he went to the displayed and grab the hidden gun. "Gave me your left arm Sakura-chan." He told him, as she told and he manage to attach the gun to the wrist blade. When its done in few seconds and stated. "You need to keep your fingers away from the barrel Sakura-chan? Otherwise you will losing your fingers."

Sakura nod and replied.. "I will keep that in mind."

As withing few minutes for Sakura finished selecting her choice of weapons? Sakura will stick with shinobi standards and obtained some rope darts; 10 of them at least. With Sakura can trained those weapons with care; she can able to use the hidden gun wisely without burning her palm and shot herself in her fingers, then next his flintlock training, she was able to

"Good, tomorrow we'll bring few weapons and leaving firearms minus air rifle or blowpipe just in case." Naruto instructed. "We will prepared for now." Sakura nod, as she fixed her gear and then prepared to leave.

With Naruto and Sakura with her gear on her hands wrapping pack on her shoulder; now they are outside in the cave? Since the entrance is coated with High-Level Genjutsu; the cave is nothing but a normal mountain with few caves minus one Naruto was once entered Masyaf.

"So...shall we go?" Naruto offered raise his arm, getting Sakura a nod and hug her arm. And went on a date for some dinner before heading home.

**==Next day==**

Satsuki and Naruko arrived at the training ground 15 minutes early but made sure to eat breakfast. At exact 6:00 Kushina appeared in the twirl of leaves.

"Good you're all in time. Where are Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi?" Kushina asked when a puff of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted while Kushina looked at him with shock.

"Kakashi you're actually on time." Kushina said,

"Because sensei threatened that me if I was late he will burn my book." Kakashi said with a sigh while the girls snickered at this.

"Alright, since everyone's here let's get started." A voice said as everyone looked up at the tree and saw Naruto and Sakura looking at them, they then jumped down and landed in front of everyone and includes Sakura with her new wardrobe.

_'Again he appeared out of nowhere even I didn't sense him a few seconds ago.'_ Kushina thought but quickly snapped out of her thoughts. As glance at Sakura wearing the same uniform as Naruto; also an unfamiliar sword strapped on her back on the right side along with a injection sniper blowpipe._ 'Did Sakura wearing the same uniform as Naruto? Why is sochi is dating Sakura? I want to know when did Naruto was obsessed Sakura and trained her?'_

Naruko saw the same uniform like Naruto's before pointing at her uniform and said. "Sakura, is that..."

"Yup, Naruto did gave me that uniform of his. As a gift." Sakura replied. "And also his weapons he made. Since I only bring few; like my sword, pair of tanto and blowpipe." Which made everyone shocked in surprised of how Sakura brought few which made Satsuki and Naruko jealous.

"IT'S NOT FAIR FOREHEAD!" Satsuki yelled.

"YEAH! I WANT THOSE WEAPONS TOO!" Naruko yelled curious.

Naruto took something on his back and took out a spare rope dart glancing at Satsuki. "Satsuki, catch!" As he toss it to Satsuki before she catches it, getting a pout from Naruko for its unfair. "It will be useful for sure."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Satsuki replied, getting more jealous from Naruko, when she was about to yelled again, Kushina interrupted.

"Alright let's get the test started." Kushina said getting everyone attention. "Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded at her and revealed three bells in front of them then set a clock on top of the wooden post.

"Now the objective of the test is to get the bells from us before the time limit is over,I'll warn you come at us with the intent to killing or you won't get the bells from us got it?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Oh yeah the one who couldn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." Kakashi said making the girls eyes widen while Naruto eyes slightly narrowed.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her. Before Naruto and Sakura pull on their hoods on their heads since they are prepared for stealth.

"BEGIN!" The genins spread out and hide from the jounins sight.

_'The girls hid their selves well while…wait a minute! Where is Naruto and Sakura's chakra signatures? What the hell? Why I can't detect Naruto or Sakura's chakra at all, it's like he disappeared!'_ Kushina said and Kakashi looked Kushina expression and knew in what she was thinking.

_'So she noticed that Naruto's or Sakura's__ chakra is completely gone like it vanished into the thin air.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Um Kushina-senpai how good is Naruto?" Kakashi asked and pang of guilt hit Kushina.

"I don't know me or Minato-kun never trained him." Kushina stated sadly and Kakashi eye widen.

_'Damn me! I shouldn't not refused in the first place.'_ Kakashi thought before asking. "What about Sakura?"

Kushina frowned and said. "I heard humors that she and Naruto never seen or heard in the village? I asked Mebuki-chan for answers? Turns out she went training with Naruto before he came to their house."

"I see..." Kakashi replied as he will use his 'look underneath, underneath'._ 'So...what cause Naruto can able to hide his chakra signatures during my employees told me we couldn't lift a finger while using the sensory jutsu to where did he hide? They tried to follow him when they lost sight of him through the crowd.' _He thought._ 'Although...now here in this test.'_

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was far away from the training ground and he was in standing in the branch of the tallest tree and was using Eagle Pulse to his eyes to see Kushina and Kakashi. Thank Arno for have the ability to allowing him to hear conversations far away with perfect clarity once he achieved a high enough vantage point and focused in on the locations. Since Ezio Mastered his Eagle Vision during his travels in Masyaf and Turkey in Constantinople.

_'Alright our main objective is to use get the bells but one of us will return to the academy, but I never heard of an incomplete team before unless…The bells are just a distraction to keep us from knowing the real meaning of the test but what is it?'_ Naruto thought then he scan around and saw the hiding spots of his teammates but all of them are separated then his eyes widen in shock in realization.

_'TEAMWORK! They wanted us to work together to get the bells!'_ Naruto thought happily as he solved the true meaning of the test then did a hand sign.

_'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone).'_ Naruto thought then 3 clones appeared behind him. He looks at his clones and said. "You two tell the girls the true meaning of the test and tell them to meet up with me until the third clone is done. And I'll contact Sakura-chan to met up with me." Naruto whispered as turn his third clone. "Distract them." Getting a nod from the third clone.

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

Before the test starts; when Kushina or Kakashi didn't detect Naruto's or Sakura's chakra signatures? Since Naruto made a special seals to prevents high level sensors or doujotsu user unable to find them. Suddenly a cry of a eagle came from nowhere.

"Is that eagle?" Kushina asked.

"I think it is? Where did it came from?" Kakashi wondered, now there is another eagle cry, they need to figured it out where did those eagle came from within seconds and realized. "Wait a minute...those eagles never came here? It must been someone use a Look Out call."

"Look Out Call?" Kushina confused.

"I've one before in the bandit camp? I heard bird call came from the forest." Kakashi explained. "I've notice that someone called their comrades in the camp see if they have company? Since one of my members on the team found one. And he was a look out too. I notice that Naruto or Sakura must it used the same one before, and with the chakra signatures of theirs were undetected to where to pin-point their location."

"That's right...since you two were learned to sense chakra signatures while I was completely undetected." Which made the jonins saw Hooded Naruto (clone) appeared out in the forest.

"Anyways," Naruto said before disappearing in a Flash step.

"What the-?" Kakashi and Kushina said before looking up to see Naruto with one leg raised vertically in the air.

_'That looks like-' _Kushina is about finished her sentence from the attack unlike Tsuande.

"Might of the Bear!" Naruto yelled in English as he brought his leg down on Kakashi, before Kushina jumped back, causing a huge crater in the process.

"_Holy crap!_" Satsuki and Naruko thought to themselves, with their jaws on the floor, as they witnessed the immense power Naruto or her brother had just displayed.

_'When did he learned Tsunade-baachan's strength?'_ Naruko thought.

When the dust settled, Naruto stood over a log that was broken in half.

"A Kawarimi no jutsu (Substitute). This guy is quick on his feet," Naruto said as he looked around for his sensei before turn his glance at Kushina.

_'I have to admit I wasn't expecting that from him. I guess thank sensei for not allowed to he read a book at the same time with him on my heels,'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he hid in the tree from his student; he stared at Naruto face-to-face with Kushina.

Kushina couldn't believe Naruto did use chakra enhanced strength like Tsunade's? Turns out she didn't sensing a chakra coating on his feet. She was completely confused of how Naruto can use something like that? Before Naruto is in the air? He use a jutsu with a strange language he spoken. As she said. "Sochi...when did you learned Tsuande's strength?"

Naruto remain silent with no answer. As he answer with English. "You want to know...you need to find out." Which made Kushina confused.

"What...what did you say?" Kushina confused.

"Here I come!"

Naruto rushed forward and Kushina moved to meet him. Dodging his first strike, Kushina retaliated with a closed fist to his jaw. Kushina was taken aback when Naruto, instead of dodging it like he had expected him to, open fisted it side-ward.

'_That's a completely different style of fighting.'_

Kakashi saw it and thought of that the same thing. _'Those Taijutsu stance is...is flow like water.' _As he is about to use his Sharingan, it turns out his eyes widen that his body was covered in blurry._ 'My sharingan cannot followed his movements...he must've place a seal to prevents sharingan to see it.'_

It was true. It almost felt as if, Naruto was like…_'water'_, and as Kushina observed his movements as they fought, she could sense a rare fluidity in her sons's punches and kicks.

Looking at the boy, one would think heavy punches and kicks, and a style that relied more on power. However, that was completely proven wrong, as it was evident from the way the boy fought. His punches were more like _'jabs',_quick and fast. Another thing Kakashi noted was that Naruto favored neither hand. In fact, though he knew Naruto was right-handed from the way he had fought initially, he could no longer make it out now.

Dodging, an incoming uppercut, Kushina backed up slightly and countered with a lower left kick. Again, instead of dodging, he palmed it to a different angle.

"Is that all, Kushina?" That cringes Kushina for Naruto calling her name.

"Don't count on it."

Kushina decided to crank the speed up slightly. Naruto seemed to react positively, and adjusted very quickly.

"Doesn't seem like you can attack _'now'_, does it, Sochi?"

Naruto was fending off almost all of Kushina's attacks, and subsequently this meant that Kushina was not giving him the luxury of time to counter.

"Don't count on it."

To Kushina's surprise, Naruto suddenly leapt up, deciding to try an aerial route.

_'Not going to work.'_

That attack would have caught even a High-level jonin off-guard, but Kushina had already switched his gait.

Naruto's advance was stopped when Kushina's fist made contact with Naruto's pectoral. That was when Kushina received his first big surprise of the day.

Naruto had apparently anticipated that one, and had angled her chest the moment he saw Kushina's arm shooting forward. Due to the angle, Naruto was pushed towards the left in mid-air, and had relied on that push.

From the side, Naruto reached out his arm. It was still too far away to make real contact.

What Kushina had never counted on was a _'b__lade'_ appearing from Naruto's wrist. That cause Kushina's eyes widen didn't expecting a blade came out in his wrist.

*Schnick*

"Gotcha."

Naruto wedged the blade on the shoulder of Kushina's green flak jacket, above the flesh, helping him pivot off it, and extend his leg to make solid contact, from Kushina's right.

Kushina recoiled as his leg hit her face and the impact threw him backward. Kakashi saw it that Naruto had a blade came out on his wrist along with Naruto and Satsuki saw it of they're wondering where did Naruto get those.

"Didn't see THAT coming, did ya'?"

Kushina stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Huh. I see. A blade, hidden in your left wrist. Ingenious. Your fighting style itself, is one I have rarely seen. I wonder where you got that blade?"

"Oh, this?"

Standing a few feet apart, Naruto extended the blade and held it up to the sunlight. "And as the matter the fact...there is another one." As he descend a second hidden blade which made Kushina more surprising.

Kushina observed the blade closely. The material looked completely unfamiliar. It was certainly not made in the Leaf Village, that was for sure. He would need to ask about that later.

With Kakashi? He couldn't believe Naruto can upper-handed Kushina with a blades on his both wrist. Since how did Naruto obtained those blades. When when did Naruto did made those too?

**==With Satsuki==**

In his hiding spot, Satsuki was completely unnerved at the way Naruto had just maneuvered. The fighting style, the way he had fended off their sensei's attacks, and most of all, the hidden weapon had completely thrown him off track.

'_Where? Where did he learn that? During the sparing match? His skills is Jonin as well, but this is…'_

**==With Naruko==**

Naruko had her jaws wide open.

_'When did Nii-san upper handed Kaa-san? But how? What is that weapon he just used?'_

She had seen a lot of spars, some even between chuunin. Among their whole batch.

But what she had just seen amazed her to no end. her brother's speed could rival her father's, and his technique was...well…just WHAT was it?

**==With Naruto and Kushina minus Kakashi is still hiding==**

"Is that all?"

Kushina knew the question was futile. She was sure her son had more up his sleeve; since she notice a 'rifle' on his back wasn't used yet. A nagging feeling told him that he was about to receive his biggest surprise yet.

"You really think that?"

Sure enough, Naruto suddenly formed the 'ram' seal.

With a puff of smoke, four other Naruto's appeared, all identical.

_'I see. He plans to incorporate Bunshin with his attacks.'_

"Ready? HERE I COME!"

As the five Naruto's charged, Kushina is on her defensive stand before Kakashi appeared with a sighed. They didn't really expect the four young students to get the point of this test. In fact, they felt he'd be greatly surprised if they even stopped to think of the true nature of this test.

As the Naruto's drew closer, Kakashi could easily make out which the actual Naruto was. The boy left quite a lot of clues behind in _'this'_ certain style of attack.

They suddenly jumped in different directions. Two clones appeared on their left with their wrist blades, and one on their right, while two attacked head-on.

_'An impressive strategy. He's cut off all routes of escape, with minimal use of clones. However, the main flaw lies in the fact that I am aware of the true caster of the jutsu.'_

And so, quicker than he let on, Kakashi and Kushina lunged forward, and when Kakashi connected square on Naruto's stomach.

However, Kakashi never expected the boy to _'counter'_. The problem was,_ 'he'_ didn't.

His clone did.

With a dull 'thunk', the three clones on his sides all connected, and Kakashi was thrown back again. As Kushina drew sword with the clone drew dual weapons; a sword and a parring dagger.

_'A duel wield combo.'_ Kushina thought.

As Naruto swing his sword with Kushina deflected, and then he prepared to stab her with the dagger forces Kushina jumped back, with Kushina counted and swing her sword at him, before Naruto (clone) deflect her attack with the dagger, then parry in the side and counter with his sword. As she jumped in the sides before the blade hits her.

Kushina was completely disbelief of how Naruto's swords were fast and powerful with both weapons wielding in each hand. She analysed Naruto's capabilities since he hold a sword on the right hand for slash, thrust, block and deflect, and the left hand is dagger allows to also slash, parry, stab and counter. Since that kenjutsu is completely unfamiliar then the rest of the kenjutsu; she was completely under disadvantage from the sword and dagger combo. She still didn't know more about Naruto's skills to being a prodigy without herself and Minato; its like the bonding is breaking apart.

With Kakashi and the clones when he got knocked backwards.

"Ha! You fell for it! These clones aren't what they look like."

"Indeed they aren't."

Kakashi slowly straightened himself, and shook his neck.

_'Extremely impressive for a genin. But a Kage Bunshin. I need to inquire__ where he learnt that jutsu. I'm almost sure its forbidden.'_

"Meet my new jutsu!" thus crying, Naruto formed the seal once again. This time, when the smoke cleared, Kakashi thought he could see a minimum of fifteen clones.

"KAGE BUNSHIN, ATTACK!"

With Naruto (clone) and Kushina. Within a minutes when Kushina was completely upper-handed Naruto with his sword and dagger combo. Due of slashes, blocks, parries, counters were completely overwhelmed. As the clone saw Kakashi wipe out his clones. As Kushina got the opportunity to strike until she saw Naruto whispered with Japanese. 'Phase 1 completely.' With his sentence is finished he disappeared with a poof of smoke causing the red-haired realized, as she turn to Kakashi were he saw fighting the clones.

"Kakashi! it was a diversion!" Which cause Kakashi's eyes widen.

"He was about weaken us from the attacks." Kakashi stated, which made Kushina nod.

"Alright, 6-12 formation." Kushina ordered, as they on front and back formation with her sword on the defensive stand while Kakashi pulled his kunai.

**==With Naruko==**

Naruko was currently hiding in the bushes and was thinking of ways in getting the bells, since before she saw Naruto upper-handed her mother and Kakashi with blades came out in their wrist, sword and dagger combo for its unfamiliar kenjutsu-style since she never thought Naruto can use dual wield before, until she felt something on her shoulder. She turns around and saw her brother looking at her.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko said happily and 'Naruto' shook his head.

"No I'm only a clone." the clone said and Naruko just nodded at him.

"Why did onii-chan send a clone?" Naruko asked.

"He told me to tell you the true meaning of the test." The clone said and Naruko eyes widened in hearing this and asked what it is.

"The bells are an only distraction to the real meaning of the test. Since the clone diversion on Kushina or Kakashi to have time to weaken their states. We need teamwork so we need the others to pass the test." The clone explained and Naruko nodded at them.

"Follow me so we can meet with boss and the others." The clone said as jump away from the bushes and headed towards the real Naruto with Naruko following him.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was patiently waiting for the girls to arrive then a minute has passed and the girls arrived with his clones. Minus Sakura? Since she got her signal to get here.

"Looks like everyone here." Naruto said then he dispelled the clones.

"So what's the plan Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah Naruto-kun those two won't go easy on us we need to come up with plan to get the bells." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I got a plan." Naruto said and everyone leaned over to listen to the plan.

"Here's what we are going to do…"

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

"5 minutes has passed, since the clone of Naruto attack us with full force and each of girls has attacked us yet, maybe they figured out the test." Kakashi stated when suddenly a barrage of kunai attack them up front and Kushina and Kakashi deflected the attacks.

_'A surprise attack?'_ Kushina thought when she suddenly sensed another chakra coming towards her she turns around with her katana ready.

*CLANG!*

Kushina was surprised to see Naruko attack her with Katana in her hand then suddenly Sakura came out of the bushes and throws a barrage of unfamiliar throwing knifes towards her and Kakashi. With the rosette draw her sword; causing the red-haired and copy cat saw that sword is double edge and similar then a chokutou. The two jounin jump high in the air to avoid it and Sakura followed Kushina in the air once again both of them clashes with their swords; while Naruko attack her too. Kakashi was about to help Kushina when he heard a voice.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** (**Fire Release: Grand Fireball)" A voice shouted and Kakashi look from where it was coming from and saw Satsuki,then Satsuki spit a huge fireball at Kakashi quickly use Body Replacement Jutsu and switch his self with a log.

_'That was a close call, but I got to say they have a good teamwork.'_ Kakashi thought who was hiding in the bushes when he used Body Replacement Jutsu. But before could continue his thoughts he suddenly black out the last thing he saw was a blond hair before he lost consciousness.

**==Moments later==**

Kakashi started to wake up and found himself tied up. He tried to use Body Replacement Jutsu to get out of the ropes but something was blocking his chakra.

"So you're awake now." A voice said and something walks out from the shadow and reveals to be Naruto holding a his air rifle on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprised and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Surprised that you can't use any chakra sensei? Well it was really simple really I just made a seal in the ropes so that anyone who got caught in the ropes won't be able to use any chakra until I release the seal." Naruto explained and Kakashi just look at him with wide eyes and couldn't help but be amazed at hearing this, then he heard sound of bells and saw that Naruto had one of the bells in his hand.

"Now I'm gonna make you our hostage in exchange of the bells." Naruto stated.

"What do you mea-" Kakashi didn't finish as he felt a poke on his right shoulder by a swoosh sound it turns out it was a dart on his bicep, which it came from Naruto's new weapon in one hand; then he was knockout by Naruto again by a shot on his right bicep on his rifle.

**==With Kushina and the genins==**

Kushina was currently fighting the 3 genin girls and so far she was impressed by their teamwork.

_'These girls have shown great teamwork so far but where is Naruto?'_ Kushina thought as she landed on the lake of training grounds then she immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Satsuki attack her with barrage of fireballs. Kushina immediately made bunch of hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" Kushina shouted and immediately the water rises in front of her and extinguished the fireballs. The three genins were now looking at the red hair woman with calculating eyes.

"Naruko how much longer?" Satsuki asked before Naruko could respond she felt a chakra pulse send to her. She looks at the small seal in her wrist that Naruto drew to her and saw it glow blue.

"About now!" Naruko said then Naruto appeared in front of them and everyone was surprised when they saw Kakashi (who was unconscious) with him with a rifle on his hand.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Naruto said then he faced Kushina then his expression turned cold and descend his hidden blade at the unconscious sliver hair jounin neck and Kushina was surprised at this.

"Give me the bells sensei before I slit his throat." Naruto said coldly and that sends shiver to everyone spine. Kushina looks at Naruto eyes and only saw they didn't held any emotion at all and he doesn't look like that he was bluffing. Until she heard a click and turn her head and saw Sakura holding a strange tube mounted her wrist.

Kushina stared at him for several seconds before she sighed in defeat and reached for the bells, before she could throw it at him they heard the alarm ringing. The genins groaned in annoyance while Kushina sighed in relief before looking at them with a grinning face.

"Looks like it over." Kushina said and the genin just had depressed look on their face except for Naruto or Sakura who just sighed in disappointed for not finishing the task in time.

As she saw Naruto turn his head at Sakura with another strange language he spoke. "Sakura-chan. Phase 2 completely, and move to phase 3." Getting Sakura nod for confirm.

"Right, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied. "This is the most interesting part." Which made the girls plus Kushina surprised for both Naruto or Sakura spoke another language, communicate and understand their language.

**==Near the wooden posts==**

Now Kushina and Kakashi (who just woke up) were facing the four genins (when Naruto and Sakura remove their hoods).

"Well you all failed to get the bells well except for Naruto of course." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly~" Naruto said everyone looks at him confused then they saw he had a smirked on his face. He pulls out three bells and everyone was looks at him shocked especially the two jounins. Kushina look at her ninja pouch to find the bells but couldn't find it.

"How did you-"

"While you had your guard down when we were heading here I used a shadow clone and henge them into bells and used replacement jutsu. This was only my back up plan when you are not going to give the bells when I had Kakashi hostage. I already prepared the clones that were changed into bells before I faced you." Naruto stated and everyone could help but to be shock and amazed at this.

"Okay since you have the bells Naruto who are going gives the other two?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just threw the 3 bells towards the girls and they managed catch. Everyone was surprised by his actions except for the two jounins who were observing his actions with calculating eyes.

"They can have the bell, besides the true meaning of the test is teamwork anyway. The bells were only distractions for us to prevent from seeing what the real meaning of test is." Naruto explained.

"He's right Onii-chan told us about the test and came up with the plan. I never knew that Kakashi-sensei would easily catch off guard." Naruko said and the female genins giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face.

"Besides I have another back plan if Kakashi wants me back to the academy." Naruto said and everyone looked at him confused until he pulls out something from his pocket. The girls eyes widen in shock while Kakashi had a horror look on his face. In Naruto hand was the Icha Icha book that Kakashi was reading and was a limited edition with autograph sign by Jiraya himself.

"I can always burn this as a pay back and go to his apartment and burn rest of the books." Naruto explained and Kakashi immediately went on his knees and started to beg Naruto not to burn his book.

"Please Naruto don't burn it." Kakashi pleaded and bowing his head to the ground which was really pathetic. Naruto thought it was funny and decided to play with him.

"Hey you said if I didn't have a bell that I would go back to the academy so consider this as a payback beside I'm sure majority of female population will be happy that the book is destroyed anyway." Naruto said as he few hand signs and spit a small fireball towards one of the wooden post and it started to burn. Naruto started to put the book near the burning wooden log.

"Say bye bye to your book Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Alright! You pass the test! Now please return my book please!" Kakashi pleaded and Naruto looks at Kushina and she nodded at him. Naruto gives back the book and in one swipe Kakashi happily hugged his book and Naruto just shook his head.

"Well I'm to say that you all pass, and I have to say Naruto-kun your planning was brilliant. You told the girls to distract us using their teamwork so that we would completely focus on them until one of us had our guard down and use the one you knock out as a hostage." Kushina said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"But the more embarrassing part is that Kakashi was easily knocked out by a genin." Naruto added and all the girls giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face and sending glare at Naruto who completely ignored it. Kushina claps her hand to get everyone attention.

"Alright everyone I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done. You all were able to retrieve the bells and you used to teamwork to get it." Kushina said.

"But remember these words 'Those who break the rules are trash but those you leave their comrades are worse than trash' take this words to the heart." Kakashi added and the genins nodded but they didn't notice that Naruto had a small smile on his face in hearing those words. He liked Kakashi principles and agreed with them.

"Alright team 7 is now an official team! We are going to start to take missions and begin training now as a leaf genin. That's all. Dismissed!" Kushina said, then she and Kakashi disappeared. Naruto sighs and was about to leave the training ground when suddenly Sakura clungs to his arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's celebrate!" Sakura chirped happily. Satsuki and Naruko glared at Sakura and suddenly they also clung into Naruto. Satsuki was around his other arm while Naruko was clinging from behind.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" Satsuki shouted and Naruto was surprised at this.

"Yeah Onii-chan is going to celebrate with me." Naruko declared and the three glares at each other and sparks were flying around them while Naruto…

Was crying anime tears because of his luck with the women around him and he decided he had enough.

He poof of smoke surrounded him and suddenly was replaced with a log. All the girls around him were shock was just transpired then soon the girls started to blame each other.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yeah because of you he's gone damn it! I need to find Naruto-kun!"

"Not that I find onii-chan first!"

Soon the girls split up and Naruto appears from the bushes and sighs in relief.

"You can come out now, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as turn his head up and saw a shadowing figuring in the air, since he a tint of pink before he lands tackles him with a sweat tone. "I got you, Na-ru-to-kun." She said kissed him before Naruto return his kiss.

As they parted with Naruto said. "So did you got them away?"

Sakura giggled. "Yup, since those two are really completely troublesome since I knew you are about to use the substitute to them, so I create my own shadow clone to distract them." As they stood up and Naruto replied.

"Yup, and good job, but no offense to you when Naruko or Satsuki were troublesome...Come on better get some eat before they'll come back." Getting a nod from Sakura, as they headed to small restaurant to eat (a certain Nara sneezed).

**==At the hokage tower==**

"Team 1 failed..."

"Team 2 failed..."

"Team 3 failed..."

"Team 4 failed..."

"Team 5 failed..."

"Team 6 failed..."

Minato sighs as he listened to the jounin reports. Each team failed and he was frustrated he really needs to change the system of the academy. Suddenly the door opened and reveals to be Kushina and Kakashi as they entered the room.

"Sorry that we're late Minato-kun I test had taken longer than I suspected." Kushina said and Minato nodded and sends a smile to Kushina hoping to hear good news.

"Alright everyone please continue your report." Minato said.

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." Kushina said with grin on her face with Kakashi nodding in agreement. Every Jounin was surprised in hearing this because usually Kakashi fails every team that was assign to him while Minato was happy in hearing some good news.

"Can you explain to us Kushina-chan?" Minato asked happily and Kushina started to detail about the test and as she continued to explain the test everyone in the room was surprised on how Naruto's plan worked very well, and also found it very funny that Kakashi who was A-rank shinobi was easily knocked out by a genin which made Kakashi depressed and finally much to most women happiness and the horror of the males that Naruto threatened Kakashi to burn the orange book. And follow with Naruto's unfamiliar wrist blades is completely new for arsenals, and includes new weapons were build by Naruto.

"Well, okay, thank you Kushina-chan." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"Team 8 passed they have good teamwork but needs more work." Kurenai said.

"Team 10 passed they are like their fathers but I need to work on Ino though since she a bit a fangirl towards your son Hokage-sama." Asuma explained and Minato nodded in understanding then dismissed the meeting and the Jonins left leaving only Kushina and Minato.

"Our son is greater than we thought I never knew that he made a devious plan." Minato said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"I hope that I would at least make him opened up to me, at least make him feel that we are family to him." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement and the two parents decided to think of plan to make Naruto feel a part of their family and ask for his forgiveness.

**==Three Months later==**

Three months has passed and team 7 had been doing missions or the genins called 'chores' (minus Naruto or Sakura wasn't complained) and they hated it especially capturing the Tora the cat who was the a hell cat for every genin ninja of Konoha except for Naruto for some reason Tora liked Naruto.

During those months team 7 was being trained to get stronger. Kushina was training them individually while Kakashi trains them on teamwork and chakra exercises but Naruto or Sakura already knows those exercises so he uses a blood clone to send the clone during team training and meeting while he train on his own at the forest of death along with Sakura as well.

Also while training in the forest of death; Naruto met Anko again but the snake woman didn't attack him again and also Sakura, but instead talk to him, which made Naruto feel suspicious at first but in the end the two became friends and the often sparred and opened up to each other.

Naruto was surprised that Anko was being shunned and hated by the village because she was the former apprentice of the snake sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. Naruto also found the cursed seal that was located on her neck then soon he started to do his research on how to remove.

Now team 7 is standing in front of the hokage tower with Tora who was in Naruto hand and was purring in his touch.

"Alright, catching Tora the cat is complete." Kushina said and Iruka asked Naruto hand Tora over to him and the blond complied and gave the cat to Iruka then Iruka put it back to its cage. Before given a final pat rubbing his head gently.

"Alright now you can choose the following missions. Taking the Inuzuka dogs for a walk, helping an old lady or fixing th-"

"TOU-SAN CAN YOU GIVE ANY BETTER MISSION WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE MONTHS! CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION?!" Naruko whined and the two genin girls nodded in agreement while the jounins just sighs in annoyance and Naruto just completely ignored the situation as he continues to read a book about Fuinjutsu in his hand while Sakura reading Naruto's new novel...'The Adventure Seas of Edward Kenway'; its about Edwards life as a Privateer and a pirate assassin.

"Naruko! You've just been a genin for 3 months and you don't enough experience yet!" Iruka shouted and Until Minato decided to cut in.

"Calm down Iruka, how about we let their jounin instructor decided if they are ready for higher mission. How about Kushina-chan? Are they ready for a higher mission?" Minato asked and Kushina nodded at him.

"I think they are ready, me and Kakashi have been training these kids hard so I think they deserve a C-rank mission." Kushina stated and Minato turns his attention to Kakashi.

"How about you Kakashi what do you think?" Minato asked and all he received was a nod from the mask jounin.

"Very well team 7 are going to take a C-rank mission bring in the client." Minato said. Moments later a man who was drunk entered the room.

"Is this all you got as my bodyguards? A three spoiled princess and a scarecrow. The only decent ones are the lady with red hair and the kid with blond hair." The man said.

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Naruko shouted as she was about to attack the old man but Naruto grabbed her collar from behind to restrain Naruko.

"Naruko you can't kill the client it's bad for business." Kakashi scolded her and Naruko puffed her cheeks and grumble some words.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't kill him after the mission." Naruto just added. The old man turned pale while Naruko frown turned to a sadistic smile. When he noticed the crest on Naruto's belt and then said "they look promising." Which made both Naruto and Sakura noticed the reason for his change in behavior and decided to talk to him in detail about it. Along with Kakashi, Minato and Kushina notice with behavior all sudden, he notice the symbol on Naruto's chest it looks strange.

"Okay that's enough we'll meet at village within two hours. So pack your things that you'll be all needing for at least 3 weeks." Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Good Dismissed!" Kushina said and Naruto and Sakura wen to window and preforms a leap of faith followed with Sakura until Minato stood and ran to the window along with Kushina saw at the ground and saw Naruto or Sakura disappeared like a ghost again. "I still don't know how did Naruto or Sakura do that!"

"Nor do I." Minato replied, as he turn his head at Tazuna, and went to the client. "Tazuna, care to tell us what this is about?" He asked. With Kushina or Kakashi were curious.

"Well, Hokage-sama. Truth to be told. I am a bridge builder and a friend of the Order, I was going to ask for the help of one of the brotherhoods but the Rafiq in Nami, was taken out, I don't think it was intentional but with no way to contact the brotherhood I decided to take this matter to the Konoha" Tazuna stated.

"Brotherhood?" Kakashi said.

"Order?"

"Yes...the legendary Assassin Order here in Konoha? I did not know that brat is also an Assassin." Tazuna stated which made everyone eyes widen for a sudden information.

"Sochi is an ASSASSIN!" Kushina exclaimed fearful? Since she read a histories about the Assassins were been extinct for millions of years during the war against the Assassins and the Templars? Its like the Senju and Madara Clan Wars when Konohagakure is founded. They never thought Naruto is now an Assassin.

"Yes, since the brat is an Assassin. And that means I will have business with him." Tazuna said, as he leaves leaving Kushina and Minato alone before the others like Kakashi left to prepared to departure.

"Why Naruto never told us he is an Assassin." Minato and Kushina said unison.

**==With Naruto==**

As Naruto is full prepared in Masyaf without leaving a trail behind; with his sword and dagger strapped on his hips, and the two pistols on the right side holster along with the hip pouch on besides the holster. With the air rifle strapped on his back, as he fixing his hidden blades is completely secured and strapped less tightly. Now he had storage scrolls; different bombs, food and supplies on the pouch as well along with throwing knifes and rope darts. Then he places berserk and sleep darts on each pouches in the belt pouches and also ammunition and gunpowder as well. That includes Shrapnel and Sleep Grenades from the launcher and smoke, poison and stun bombs.

_'You ready, lad.' _Shay said.

_'Yes, father...I'm ready.'_

**==With Sakura==**

At the Haruno residence; Sakura strapped her sword on his back on the right side along with the blowpipe; with both pistols on both sides and two tantous underneath the sword holsters. Also Sakura do the same thing like Naruto about Sleep and berserk darts, smoke, stun and shrapnel bombs too. In her pouches she carries storage scrolls when Naruto taught her basic fuinjutsu and tools she needs is kunais, throwing knifes and rope darts and shurikens will be place in the holster on her left leg. Since her parents were surprised about those weapons she uses.

As she view herself in the mirror. _'Shannaro! I'm look good.'_

_**'Shannaro! It better girl!'**_ Inner Sakura said. As she prepared to leave for the departure on the mission.

**==Time Skip==**

Naruto was first to arrive at the village. For the past hour he was practicing his eagle vision and other... 'new'... offensive techniques that he learned from Hagoromo and he was happy that he was still able to get the hang of it. Naruto was leaning of the wall with arms crossed and waited for his team to arrive.

"Onii-chan!/Naruto-kun!" Voices called and Naruto look at his right and saw his entire team walking towards him with Kushina but Naruto was surprised to see the person with them. It was Mikoto Uchiha who was wearing a Jounin uniform and has hair ponytailed like Kushina.

"Uchiha-sama, why are you joining us?" Naruto asked. Even Naruto trust her he doesn't truly trust her completely since she was one of the people who ignored Naruto when he asked her for some shinobi training since she was his mother best friend after all.

"Naruto-kun, just call me Mikoto." Mikoto said with smile on her face.

"Just answer the question Uchiha-sama." Naruto said with annoyed tone and everyone was surprised on how he response to her.

"Naruto don't answer Mikoto-chan like that!" Kushina scolded at him and Naruto just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Naruto said and look around and notice that Kakashi and the client were missing.

"Where's Hatake and the old man." Naruto asked and nobody answered him. He let out a sigh and made clone and whispered something to the clone before the clone put on his hood and suddenly vanished.

"Naruto-kun, what did you told to the clone?" Sakura asked as she adjusted her hidden blades on her each sleeves which made Naruko or Satsuki frown for want those blades too. Since the girls went to the black smith of constructed the same blades; since acquires a similar then 'Hidden Kunai Mechanism'. Turns out many blacksmiths needs some schematics to how to build a wrist blade before.

"Just wait." Naruto said and few minutes later they heard a girly scream.

"What the hell is that?" Naruko asked and was about to run from where it was coming from when suddenly Naruto stops her by grabbing her shoulder. Naruko turns around and see Naruto was looking at her.

"Just wait." Naruto said and several seconds later they saw the clone dragging Kakashi and the client towards them.

"Did you burn the book?" Naruto asked and the clone raised an eyebrow at him.

"You all heard the scream right?" The clone asked and everyone nodded at him.

"It's because I saw these two drinking in the local bar so I did what my boss told me to do, I burned his precious Icha-Icha book right in front of Kakashi and he screamed like girl then I knocked the two out and drag their asses here." The clone said before he disappeared in poof of smoke and Naruto received all the clone memory and couldn't help but smirk. Several seconds later Kakashi started to wake up.

"What happen?" Kakashi said as he sat up and look around and saw he was outside and the team was looking at him but his eyes landed on Naruto and glared at him.

"NARUTO, WHY WHY WHY DID YOU BURN MY BOOK!?" Kakashi demanded and Naruto just shrugged at him.

"I don't know I just wanted you to see you miserable since you're not taking our first C-rank mission seriously. You're just lucky that didn't burn your whole collection." Naruto said and Kakashi glared at him and resisted the urge to strangle the blond because Kushina, Mikoto and the others girls will kill him if they saw him strangling him then the old drank started to wake up.

"What happened?" The client asked as he found himself outside the bar and was near the village gate.

"My son dragged you and Kakashi here Tazuna-san so we can start with the mission." Kushina said and Tazuna nodded at her and stands up.

"Is everyone here?" Kushina asked and everyone nodded at her.

"Okay let's begin the mission!" Kushina said and everyone soon they left the village to begin the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 Ended Complete<strong>

**Date:** 12/26/2014/4:46pm - 12/26/2014/5:02pm

That's that. Since Tazuna knew about the Assassins? Since Kushina and Minato react about Naruto's status as an Assassin. Since the reason Sakura is a Assassin Material is that she had the soul of Hope. Well...since Mikoto is joining in this mission and this time Naruto will ready for his adventures for sure. Since I still a fan of NaruSaku pair; since I wasn't good at Harem. So please REVIEW this story for this until 5 days left until New Year and still Merry Cristmas until the last one for sure. Before sure to comment. Peace out! Till New Year! ! !


End file.
